Lillian Hape, Child of Hogwarts
by darkestraven13
Summary: The daughter of Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape, born without slash.


A long time from now, in a place not too far from here…

She sat at a window, watching the autumn leaves fall and swirl. A fire crackled in the fireplace of a dark and gloomy room. It was late afternoon, a perfect day for fall, overcast with clouds threatening the ground with more rain than it could stand. She was elderly, pale with high cheekbones. Her once dark hair was mostly silver now although she never did wrinkle, and looked much too young to be a great grandmother. She picked up a quill and began to write on a very long and blank scroll.

"I have been asked by many friends and colleagues to set the record straight. Was I at the Three Broomsticks on February 30th? No, don't be daft; I was working at the Hog's head that day. Did I cause Filch to be a squib? Of course not, but I am still working on a cure in his honour. Was I a follower of the dark lord known as Voldemort? Almost. Am I the greatest Witch ever? No, don't be foolish. Am I the child of Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape? Yes and no. Are you very confused now? Probably. Let me tell you the tale as I have been told and experienced, of how I was made, and then born,"

The Story of Lillian Hape, child of Hogwarts

_We begin before I was, this is what I have been told and have been able to confirm..._

Chapter 1 Blessings and Boarhounds

Early spring, 1982.

Professor Snape sat at a desk, in a dark office, scribbling out a note. There is a knock at the door. "Enter" he said, an angry edge to his voice.

In walked a house elf, with an owl on his shoulder, nearly as big as himself.

"Professor Snape, here's the owl you requested," the elf responded.

Professor Snape fixes a cold angry look on the elf "Fool! Do you think I am blind? Give it here and be gone with you!"

Snape rises from his chair with great strain, leaning heavily on a black and silver cane. He steps out from behind the desk, his right foot in a cast and his left arm bandaged. The elf held his arm as high as he could, the owl squeaks in annoyance for having its balance shifted and then hops to Snapes outstretched arm. The house elf bows low and then quickly dodged a well aimed kick, which almost caused Professor Snape to fall.

The Professor then hobbled over to the desk, secured the note to the owl's leg, looked the owl in the face and said "Take this to that great oaf, Hagrid," The owl quickly turned and flew from the professor and out the gap in the door. She soared through the tight hallways of the castle's lower depths, up staircases, and out the nearest available window. The sun was bright, the day was beautiful but chilly; it was a spring present with a winter wrapping paper. The hut of Hagrid was a short flight from the castle and should have taken only a few moments, but the owl was having such delight in this day, soaring and gliding, that she stretched it out to half an hour. She decided that if anyone asked, her story was that she got lost; after all, she was still fairly young.

Hagrid sat at his table nursing a cup of tea, thinking about Aragog, wondering how he was doing, had he survived another winter, how many centaurs would be giving birth this year, he suspected at least three, and wondered if they would need any socks, he could knit, they'd be young and needing something to cover their growing hooves after all it still gets pretty cold… when there was a gentle rapping, a slight tapping at his hut's door.

"Hope it's not that bloody crow again" he muttered as he stood. He walked to the door and opened it to find not a crow but an owl gliding gentle circles with a note around its leg. "Is that for me? Well, come in then," Hagrid stepped out of the way as the young owl did one final loop and then swooped her way into his hut, landing on the edge of Hagrid's teacup, which promptly fell over, spilling tea everywhere. The owl's reaction was to immediately lift back up to find a dryer and more stable post to perch upon, while Hagrid rolled his eyes, grabbed the nearest cloth and began to clean up the mess with the exclamation of "Ruddy bird!" "Let me see that note already" the half giant said as he reached for the owl's leg. The owl obediently lifted one leg straight out for easy access to someone of such large crushing hands. The note was removed and lifted close to Hagrid's face "Blimey, what does he want this time?"

_Hagrid, as you are aware I am still of limited mobility due to recent events within the forbidden forest, for which you bear responsibility. As such, I require you to bring me the following items which the school is running short on: _

_14 Griffin feathers_

_One gram of leprechaun gold _

_Three wild growing Mandrake roots (Do not attempt to substitute the domestic ones from the green house. I know the difference!) _

_Five beazors (the last one was… misappropriated, by Madame Pomfrey)_

_Also, I have heard tale that one of the forest unicorns is passing. I will remind you that the school has been without a steady supply of unicorn blood for study or experimentation for many years and would strongly urge you to obtain a sample, lest there be a formal inquiry from the ministry as to your capability, or culpability._

_Prof. S. Snape- _

Hagrid, folding the note closed and pocketing it, says aloud, "Oh boy, just when I thought I'd have a peaceful afternoon…"

Soon after Hagrid, with crossbow in hand and several empty sacks tied to his belt, trudged off to the forest. He spent that afternoon and on into the evening obtaining the various items requested by Professor Snape, even getting a litre of unicorn blood, (obtained with the permission of her mate). It was early March and the moon was full, the wind blew at his back. Hagrid kept his eyes out for anything that might try to sneak up on him, or for any students sneaking out of the castle for an adventure into the forest. Hagrid did not need a lantern to see his way to his hut from here. He had all the items and decided to keep the load overnight so as to not have to further deal with Professor Snape, and hopefully get some rest tonight.

He walked slowly and intentionally loud, to scare off anything in his path. Hagrid felt very irritated and lonely. Irritated for having to be Professor Snape's bitch, the man who was until very recently a suspected death eater and one of the darkest wizards he was forced to work with, was it truly Hagrid's fault? He couldn't truly be held liable for the actions of a feral boar hound in heat even if he were assigned to protecting the Professors on their jaunt.

As he remembers, Professor Foop was pointing out some rare and fascinating herb to Madame Pomfrey, when a female boarhound charged out from nowhere and ran face to groin into Professor Snape. Snape fell into a thicket of crush vine, which, true to its name crushed the closest things to it, specifically Snapes right ankle and left wrist. Madame Pomfrey, expert healer that she was, could not do much more than a muggle could, bones and joints crushed with crush vine are also infected with its sap, making the damage curable only with slow healing. Snape immediately blamed the entirety of his injuries on Hagrid and threatened to have him removed not just from the school but from wizarding society as well. Dumbledore's intervention saved Hagrid's job but also doomed him "Rubeus, I ask you as a friend to help Severus. It will placate him" Since then Professor Snape had found any and every opportunity to use and embarrass Hagrid, leaving the man frustrated and without recourse. Hagrid also felt lonely, because the forbidden forest was always so close to heart and home and could come no closer. If he could just have something to love and cuddle, but Dumbledore's answer was always the same, "I'm sorry dear friend, but no," Maybe one day there would be someone, something to share his love and his heart with, maybe.

Hagrid had almost walked right into the front door to his cottage without realizing he was home. He set the sacks down and got ready for bed. He soon turned in, all lights were out and as he lay in bed he could not sleep very well. That man kept coming to his mind, that ruddy Severus Snape, ooh how I'd like to get a hold of him and… the mountain of a man slept at last. While he slept Hagrid's dreams focused on Snape and various acts of pain he would like to commit on the Dark Wizard, some very creative in their use of a mandrake root. He also dreamed of a shadowy dark thing that he couldn't quite place a finger on, something that eluded him, something small, something that he very much wanted. Hagrid slept later than he had wanted and when he awoke the school day had already begun. He quickly dressed, splashing a bit of cold water on his face and grabbed the sacks that held the Professors much needed supplies. He was soon out the door and half way up to the castle when, from Madame Sprout, he heard the sound of another of life's endless distractions.

"Hagrid! Yoo-hoo, Hagrid, dear,"

Oh no, not Madame sprout! If I have to spend another night turning her mulch, as she puts it, it'll be the end of me! Hagrid thought as he turned to face the familiar voice

"Rubeus, darling, would you be so kind as to stop by the Greenhouse tonight, I could really use your big strong arms to help me turn my mulch. I'll fix a delightful dinner for just the two of us and-"

"Oh, err, I suspect I'll be unavailable tonight, you know, gotta help poor Severus out,"

"Oh, that's right" she said, while rolling her eyes "That man really begins to annoy me. You don't think he could be faking it do you?"

"I ruddy well hope not" replied Hagrid, hoping to keep this conversation, and Madame Sprout's amorous indulgences with him, to a minimum.

Hagrid continued on into the castle, soon arriving at the lower corridors. He had the fortune of only being stopped one other time and that was by Professor Flitwick to be informed that he had missed the morning's breakfast and was greatly missed.

Hagrid arrived at the door leading into Professor Snape's laboratory, knocking as softly as possible.

"Enter!" Snape gruffly shouts. As Hagrid passed through the doorway he could see a large cauldron on a fire, with something thick slowly churning away.

"Here's the items that you requested, Professor. I'll be going," Hagrid said with a chipper voice, setting the sacks on the ground and then turning back to the door, glad to be done with this task.

"Just one moment, I will inspect what you brought. You do realize that some of the items have a very short life if they are not preserved?" Severus scowled at Hagrid as he delicately arose from his chair. "Did you bother to tie up the wild mandrake roots so they would neither escape nor eat the leprechaun gold?"

"Erm- well I…,"

"Did you think to separate the griffin feathers and carefully wrap them in fine linen before shoving them roughly into your sack? "

"Um, ah…,"

"Did you even bother to look into the Unicorns blood?"

"Ooh, yes, I did!"

"And did you use a wineskin made from a dragon's wing to prevent contamination?"

"Um, well I didn't exactly…,"

"I do not wish for my time to be wasted! Open the sacks and lay the contents out on that table, neatly,"

Hagrid picked up the sacks and carried them to the table, gingerly opening them and slowly removing each item from a sack, laying them on the table for inspection.

Severus began looking each item over holding them up to a nearby candle for light

"Hagrid, is there a crack in this beazor?"

"That's how it came from the goat," Hagrid replied, looking down at his shoes.

"This Griffin feather is bent and quite useless," Snape said, dropping the feather on the floor as if it were garbage. It glided down and caught a light breeze on into the cauldron.

"You didn't say they all had to be straight," meekly, still inspecting his shoes.

"When I want your input I will ask for it!" Snape glared. He then grabbed the wineskin, opened it and sniffed. "Still good, tie the legs of the mandrakes together and hang them from that shelf" Snape pointed to a bookcase across the room. "While you are over there, grab the copper blade on the third shelf. I will need it for reducing the leprechaun gold into proper proportions,"

"Why copper?" Hagrid muttered, half to himself

"Because it's the only substance that will cut it without dispelling its properties, which you would have learned if you had taken the advanced level of potions instead of playing with spiders. Tell me, Hagrid, has the acromantula ever thanked you for saving its life, or does it simply view you as it saw all students, a convenient meal?"

Hagrid, enraged, grabbed an iron knife roughly, slicing his own hand, but did not notice. "I'll not have you talking about Aragog like that!" Hagrid stomped over to Professor Snape, who was now standing over the large cauldron stirring and shoved the knife; handle first, into Professor Snapes left hand. Severus cried out in pain as the force of the handle was enough to wiggle an already shattered wrist. He briefly lost his grip on the knife, allowing it to jostle about in his hand, cutting him deeply in the palm. Severus then dropped the blade into the cauldron along with the Mandrake root he was holding. The Cauldron's contents briefly glowed bright silver, to see it directly would be as if to stare into a flare, and then it exploded.

The explosion was forceful enough to shatter most of the contents of the laboratory, as well as rock the whole castle. The sound could be heard all the way up to the highest tower, startling awake the most senior of the owls "Ruddy humans," thought the owl, before it settled back down to continue its nap. Professor McGonagall was the first on the scene, and what a sight to behold! Everything in the room was covered in black smoking soot, except one thing, which knelt in the circle formerly occupied by the cauldron. Hagrid lay on the ground, smoldering and unconscious but breathing. Snape lay partially embedded into the wall, dust covered and smoking, blood dripping from both hand and mouth, his breathing laboured. Madame Pomfrey was the next on the scene, followed by Madame Hooch. Madame Pomfrey assessed the scene and went to Snape first as he looked the most in peril. Albus Dumbledore arrived on the scene and saw that his people were doing what needed to be done and ignoring that which caught his attention, the small child standing at the centre of where the blast had come from. Albus, fairly good at understanding cause and effect in the magical world, knew exactly what had happened. It was an accidental recreation of a forgotten spell. Albus walked over to the child and knelt down.

"Hello, there. What's your name?"

"I dunno," she said, looking up into his eyes. "Are you my mummy?"

"Oh, no, I suspect that the large man sleeping on the ground will be claiming that title,"

Professor McGonagall came over to Dumbledore, looked at him and then the child and said "Who is she?"

"She is the result of a vitae fulmen,"

"You mean she was…"

"Yes Minerva, Professor Snape and Hagrid have apparently had a child, and with those two, it will be up to us to raise her,"

"But is she a real life or…" Professor McGonagall stammered, unable to take her eyes off this dark haired, pale skinned child.

"That is a question that has been long debated, and I believe will be finally resolved,"

"Shouldn't she look a little younger? If I were to guess I would say that she's around eight,"

"As I understand it, it has to do with the age of the mandrake root used, the older the root the older the creation or child will be. What will be interesting to learn is whether she has any of the knowledge or memories of either Severus or Hagrid. Come, Minerva, we will need to draft an immediate letter to the ministry regarding this. Expect official arrivals within the hour. We must be very careful, the last confirmed case of this that survived more than a day ended in a burning at the stake for the poor child. It is going to be a very long night," Dumbledore turned toward the doorway.

"But what about them?" Professor McGonagall waved her hand at the rapidly growing group of Professors and some students.

"Oh, yes. Attention, everyone, unless you have official business here please either return to your houses or your respective classrooms. Argus, please clear the room of all non essentials. Madame Hooch, a word please,"

Madame Hooch walked over to Albus. "I am putting you charge of this situation. Madame Pomfrey will be taking Hagrid and Professor Snape up to the hospital wing within the next few minutes. Please make use of that time and confusion to take the girl to somewhere secluded, make sure she's fed and dressed as soon as possible. I believe you will find a private guest room on the seventh floor, you know how to get in. We need to keep this quiet for now,"

Chapter 2 Daily Drama

As Dumbledore predicted, moving both Snape and Hagrid from Snape's laboratory proved to be quite chaotic, with many students shrieking at the sight of Professor Flitwick levitating Hagrid, fearing that the diminutive Flitwick would not be able to handle such a task. One student even took off running down the hall screaming "HE'S GOING TO DROP HAGRID AND CRUSH US ALL!" Madame Hooch knelt down to eye level with the girl and said "I need you to come with me. We are going to take good care of you, I promise,"

"Okay," was the only response given as she reached for Madame Hooch's hand. Madame Hooch briefly wished she could simply apparate to the seventh floor, but alas, a quick walk would have to do. She stood, the little girl hiding herself under Madame Hooch's long cloak, clinging desperately to the Professor's leg. Madame Hooch walked along the hallway and up the stairs with no one noticing the extra pair of feet sticking out from under the cloak. "Am I going too fast for you dear?" "No. Are you my mummy?" was said, melting the Professors heart.

"No dear, I'm a friend,"

Soon they arrived at the seventh floor. Finding a painting of Barnabas the Barmy's attempt to teach trolls ballet on a wall, Madame Hooch concentrated on finding a private room for the girl and began walking the hallway, going past this spot three times before noticing the doorway. They entered this special room and found a large plush bed already made a dresser full of clothes of the perfect size and all shades and styles, as well as a table with a large tray on it, a large meal waiting for a hungry mouth. The room had an additional doorway that lead into a private bath. Madame Hooch turned to her ward and asked "What do you want first, lunch or a bath?"

"Lunch, please,"

"Okay. Here you go," Madame Hooch picked the child up and sat her on the chair at the table, placing a napkin on the little one's chest. The meal, a hot beef stew with crusty bread was quickly devoured and then, with much giggling, it was bath time. Before climbing into the greatly oversized and over stuffed bed the Girl picked out cloths that looked almost identical to the standard Hogwarts uniform and put them on. She then curled up next to Madame Hooch in the bed, listening to a lullaby and drifting off.

While Madame Hooch was still on the way to this room with the child Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were finishing a letter to be sent to the ministry informing them that two of the staff, two male staff members, had just unwittingly created a small girl, who Hogwarts would be delighted to take care of. The letter outlined the general idea of how this happened, what ingredients were likely to have been used, and to not worry, all was under control. Within a few minutes of this message being sent by owl, several other owls arrived from the Ministry informing the Headmaster to expect ministry officials within the hour.

True to their words, Ministry officials from multiple departments descended upon Hogwarts in less than an hour, finding Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting with tea and polite smiles.

Arriving by broom directly onto the balcony outside Dumbledore's office were representatives from the Departments of Minister for Magic (Alice Hewitt), Improper use of Magic Office (John Darewood), two Representatives from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes (Ester Scott and Harrison Gay), and an Official from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Ministers (John Bowling).

Minister Hewitt, staring, open mouthed at Dumbledore, "What the hell are your people doing here? Do you have any supervision over your staff- especially this this Snape? He was an accused Death Eater and now you're letting him create life? Have you decided to start creating your students now?"

Minister Scott "Indeed Dumbledore, this is most improper, this is a gross dereliction of your duties as Headmaster and, well, this is just unseemly,"

Minister Bowling "Where is 'it'? Where is this thing that you've conjured up? Is it properly chained? How many students has it killed? What are its abilities?"

Minister Darewood "And where are its creators- This Snape and Hagrid? Why aren't they here where the Aurors can observe them and take care of this? What is going on in this madhouse?"

Dumbledore, smiling, "would you all please, calm down, have a seat, be comfy, and have a spot of tea. I will begin at the beginning, or more precisely, this morning. As you know, Professor Snape, whom I trust with my life, and who has been cleared of all accusations in the alleged association with Voldemort was recently injured and is healing slowly. He often needs assistance in some of the more mundane tasks associated with his research into potions and is being assisted by Hagrid. Apparently there was some sort of accident that allowed the blood of both men to go into a potion that professor Snape was researching, along with other unidentified items. The Professor had apprised me that the potion had to do with the regeneration of injured tissue due to severe magical injury. As his project was very time sensitive I did not press him for details. Until Professor Snape and Hagrid regain consciousness I cannot provide further information as to what exactly happened. What I do know is the resulting blast created life, not an 'it', but a little girl. She is currently being taken care of and being observed. She has not shown herself to be a threat to anyone at this school. As far as I can tell, she's simply a little girl.

"Merlin's beard! This is completely unacceptable! Bring this creature here at once!" spat Scott.

"Agreed, we need ministry inspection of this 'child' as you put it, to see what risk it carries" said Bowling.

"We will not" said McGonagall, softly. "I am please to here you, a ministry official for Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, acknowledge that she is indeed a child and therefore out of your jurisdiction, but until there is an official decision on the citizenship status of this child and her right to continued existence. I believe it is in her best interest to stay where she is," At this Bowling stood up, picked up his chair and threw it across the room, screaming "YOU WILL NOT USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME!" to which Professor McGonagall responded "you're right, your words and actions speak for themselves"

"Bowling, get control or leave immediately, we cannot afford another of your incidents. Scott, Please see to that chair," growled Hewitt "Apologies, Professor, but we are under specific orders- we must bring this child back, with or without your permission"

"I see," Said Dumbledore "You must do what you must do; however, I would like to remind everyone here that I am in charge, and this castle tends to respond well to my suggestions for its own defences. If you wish to bring her in there will be certain set preconditions before you get to see her. First, I would like to accompany her, as a concerned adult and a representative of her parents. Also, at no time may the Ministry make any attempt to try and separate the child from my direct sight or presence. She, lacking any legal protection other than myself is not to be questioned without my presence and will not under any circumstance be arrested. "

"Parents? This being is a magical creation! She has no-"

"Oh but I must disagree. You see, life, being generated in the natural manner, whether with wizard parents or muggle, in a laboratory, or in a cauldron, is a combination of alchemy, conjuration, and charms. Those who act as the creators of said life are parents until they either cannot or will not fulfil such roles. Her parents are currently in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts and are employees of this school. As Headmaster, I must assume the position of their respective representative until such time as they are fit to either represent themselves or remove me from said roll. I am responsible for every life in this school, and if memory serves me, the last time the Ministry got a hold of such a being, it was executed. Now, unless you would like to continue this discussion ad nauseum I can instruct my staff to bring the girl up here, and we can depart. "

While this discussion was taking place, the girl was cuddled up next to Madame Hooch, sleeping soundly. Madame Hooch reminisced over the children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren that she has been blessed to comfort. This child had a simple innocence that could instantly melt the most frozen and hardened heart of anyone who glanced on her giant hazel eyes. While she nodded, nearly napping, suddenly a house elf came a tapping, tapping on the chamber door. "Message from Dumbledore, he needs you to bring the girl to his office immediately. " The house elf disappeared leaving no trace of his presence.

Madame Hooch and the girl were quickly walking out the door of the room and down the hallway, heading for the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They moved quickly and quietly, not a suspicion or second glance came toward either. They reached the protective Gargoyles, where Madame Hooch gave the password of 'jelly beans'. The Gargoyles sprang to life and aside and the pair of ladies walked through. They found the door to Dumbledore's office ajar and came right in.

"Madame Hooch, how is our guest doing?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I'd say she could use a bit more sleep but she's doing quite well," Madame Hooch replied with a grin.

"Has she said anything?"

"She has asked repeatedly as to the whereabouts of her parents,"

At that moment a house elf came running in "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Keeper of the Keys Hagrid have awakened"

"Oh, ha-ha, always further complications. Madame Hewitt and respective Ministers for Magic, I believe these two men should have the opportunity to see their child and possibly name her, before we go, if you don't mind," At this Scott and Bowling, who had been attempting unsuccessfully to repair the chair jumped to there feats, wands out, ready for a fight, Darewood and Gay patiently looked to their leader for direction. "Dumbledore, I believe my colleges would like to get this show on the road, as they say. Can we dispense with such 'pleasantries', for now?"

"May I remind you, Alice, that one of your fellow ministers bestowed upon me the "pleasantry" of smashing a priceless, antique chair; one that cannot be repaired or replaced through magic. I suspect that the cost of said chair will be coming out of your personal salary for a while if I should mention its destruction and the circumstances. Please, do me and this child this one further favour,"

Alice Hewitt, rolling her eyes, consented. Dumbledore and McGonagall lead the procession, with Madame Hooch and the child next, and then the Ministry Representatives, walking down the staircase and to the Hospital wing. There were quite a few students milling about in the hallway, watching this procession with confusion. One student, red haired Gryffindor started using his wand to conduct a magical marching band, giving the procession a tune to march to. They entered the Hospital ward, walking into a private area for teachers where Snape and Hagrid sat, and had been asking each other if anything was remembered. The answer was a resounding no, except for the bright flash.

"Gentlemen, I regret that I must rush this, but due to the 'accident' earlier today, this girl was born. She is a combination of you two gentlemen and is very eager to meet her parents. I am eager to hear the name that you two choose, cooperatively, for her. The Ministry is very eager to probe, prod and judge this young innocent.

"Oh please" chided Bowling.

"We could name her after my mum, how bout that, Severus?"

"You have a mother? " Heckled Snape.

Course I got a mum, her names is-err, no, maybe that wouldn't work so well for a delicate little flower.

"Delicate little flower…" said Snape, vacantly. "Hagrid, do me the honour of letting me name this child Lillian, after… a special friend and you will be free from any future services. "Snape said, with a dreamlike voice.

"All right there Professor, you have a deal. And what of a surname, we could do that trendy hyphenating thing. I don't suppose you'll be em, insisting on joint custody, will you? With all due respect Professor, I have a hard time seeing us on family vacations together,"

This thought silenced the entirety of the floor, including the classes in session at the opposite end of the hall. Snape, mortified look on his face turned to look at Dumbledore "I am not ready to be a parent. Dumbledore, will you take care of her?"

"Yes, dear friend. I believe the whole school will care for her, and when you are ready, she will be here" Dumbledore stated.

"That has yet to be determined, Professor" chided Mr. Bowling.

"Are you my daddy?" The little girl said, looking to Severus, who said nothing, lost in memories.

Hagrid, sat up, smiling widely and sobbing, unable to take his eyes off her "Come here dear Lillian, come to your mummy!" the giant man threw open his arms as the child rushed towards him, giggling. Madame Pomfrey, witnessing this, worried for a moment that the girl would be crushed in his hug or possibly lost in his beard.

"I do regret to break up this family reunion, but the ministry will be expecting us to arrive soon, with the girl, Dumbledore," Alice Hewitt said, heart melting at the scene she was witnessing.

"What? You can't take her!? She's, she's, not yours!" shouted Hagrid.

Dumbledore, placing a hand on Hagrid's shoulder, said "It will be all right, dear friend. I give you my word, nothing will happen to her. The ministry feels the need to look her over, when they do they will see she is simply a girl with a strange birth, and we will return. I promise,"

Chapter 3 Confirmation

Soon they were off, Ministry Representatives flying by broom to the border of the school before apparating, Dumbledore, Hooch and Lillian apparating as a group directly from Dumbledore's office. Upon arrival they were met and questioned again by the Head of the Ministry, who stated that the child would be under watch from now on, for public safety. For the next three days the Ministry probed, prodded, inspected and questioned Lillian, with Dumbledore and Hooch at her side. Officials interviewed Severus and Rubeus separately on several occasions, checking, double checking, and cross referencing their stories as to what happened.

In the end, the child Lillian surname to be determined was deemed a normal human child, but not a muggle. As such, she would neither be executed as a dangerous creature nor be imprisoned, although the Ministry did say that they would keep an active interest in her developments. She seemed highly intelligent with a bit of clumsiness and a slightly dodgy short term memory. She was shone to have the knowledge of fairly advanced potions and herbology, but needed to be shone the difference between a cauldron and a chair, repeatedly. She displayed an impressive vocabulary and a lack of context, she knew most of what was written in the texts used at Hogwarts, but had to be shown what a book looked like and how to use one. She also seemed to have a slight problem with short term memory- she could recite verbatim the introduction to 'Hogwarts, A History' but got confused when asked if she remembered having breakfast. She hand a very twitchy messy handwriting that was difficult for anyone to read. She also had the habit of knocking over furniture, especially anything with stacks of paper; she considered chairs to be her biggest enemy.

After the three days they returned to Hogwarts, with Madame Hooch being given the responsibility of her daily routine. A private room was set up in an unused classroom near the entrance to the Ravenclaw house. She soon learned her way around the school although it was decided that she, being both a small child and not yet a student she should always have a staff member accompany her. She did fairly well at taking care of herself, and learned all the basics of life that she could, though remembering to put on clothes was often lost on her, at least for the first year of her life. She was visited by several Professors everyday when they had a free hour for her education, and within a year was intimidating in both intellect and aptitude.

She would visit Hagrid's hut on a weekly basis, who tried his best to spoil the child. She had developed a great love for all living things and a respect for nature. She helped him take care of a boarhound who was delivering her first litter. Once they were weaned all the pups wandered off with their mum, except for one, who had fallen for Hagrid. In contrast, her dear father Severus normally managed to be busy when she called, the few times he wasn't the visits were very short, with Lillian being practically thrown out by Professor Snape.

As time past she grew normally, making friends of the staff and the House elves. She enjoyed the company of Miss Norris, Filch's cat, and grew to see Filch himself as a friend. She would occasionally help Filch in reporting to him what she overheard students saying or doing, not out of malice against students but because she liked to be helpful to Filch, who was always kind to her.

One morning, before breakfast, the day before she celebrated turning ten years old (technically her second birthday), there was a knock at her door. Waiting outside was Albus Dumbledore. She was in the middle of brushing her hair, one of her favourite routines of the day. When she heard the knock she immediately knew it was Dumbledore, mostly from the rhythm and force of the knock. She answered the door with hairbrush still dangling from her hair. He was there to inform her that her parents, Severus and Rubeus, had agreed shortly after her birth that she should attend Hogwarts and had begun setting aside their own personal pay for an educational fund. Also, it was decided by the Professors that she would be admitted early, in the fall of that year. He handed her an official letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. Dumbledore went on to say that she would remain here at the school until this summer, at which time she would be asked to leave until the fall term began. Arrangements had been made for her to stay with Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother until the school year started, if she so desired. Also, for the sake of record keeping, The Ministry was asking for a surname to be decided upon as soon as possible.

"So, I get to choose my surname?" asked Lillian, while she brushed her hair.

"Yes, this is a privilege that very few are allowed" responded Dumbledore.

"Okay, I have thought about this, and I want to combine the surnames of my parents. I take the first two letters of Hagrid, and the last two of Snape, thus I am Lillian Hape. I don't like the idea of leaving Hogwarts. Is Aberforth the guy that always smells like goats?" asked Lillian.

"Yes, Aberforth does have a bit of an odour, but living with him will give you some real life experience. I like the reasoning you show in the selection of your name, is there any reason for that particular order?"

"I don't like the way Snid sounds,"

"Agreed," Chuckled Dumbledore.

Chapter 4 Daily Life

Lillian had always seemed as if she would be a highly intelligent student, but for a few months there was a great deal of wonder if she were a squib. This question was resolved at six months after her birth she showed her ability to perform levicorpus without wand, words, or fear. This was the first but not the last demonstration of her talents.

Often, at the end of her daily lessons from the Professors she would ask them if she could demonstrate something she remembered, and the Professor normally said yes, with a slight tremble in the pit of their stomachs. One time she demonstrated her knowledge of transfigurations to Madame Hooch by transforming her desk into a canary, then a balloon, and then back to a desk, again without a wand. She had shown Flitwick her potions skill by correctly reciting 50 different formulas from memory and brewing ten of them chosen randomly by the Professor, although he did need to remind her which ten he had requested. Her father Professor Snape quizzed her on her knowledge of the dark arts and proper defences, admitting to be quite impressed; it was the proudest moment of her young life.

The staff at Hogwarts regularly told Hagrid and Snape of the developments in her education, along with lists of furniture she had damaged or destroyed that week. This information was also forwarded to the ministry, which kept a secret file about her open.

Chapter 5 cut the cord

Lillian's life went on, though with each passing day she seemed more sad and lonely. She spent more and more time with Hagrid, who would occasionally take her on picnics into the Forbidden Forest. On the day before the last day of the term, they were in the forbidden forest and one of the forests unicorns came up to her, nuzzling her forehead gently. "Mummy, the Unicorn drooled on me!" came from her as the stallion wandered off. "That's okay sweetheart, I'll wipe it off, " said Hagrid, as he stood up and fished in his pockets for a clean rag. He found one and came over, gently wiping off the unicorn drool.

"Mummy, you know I have to leave in a few days for the summer. I have to go live in the village till the fall term begins," Hagrid, on the verge of tearing up, "yeah, I know. I will come down to visit you everyday. I'll make treacle for you everyday and-""No, you really don't have to do that, and I think it might be better if you only visited about once a week. I love you, but I need to experience life on my own, and when I come back in the fall I need to come only as a student, not you daughter. I'll still love you and visit on weekends, but outside of that I have to be my own person, I'm sorry," she hugged Hagrid, as he sat there, sobbing until nearly sunset. They walked back to the castle, Filch meeting them at the door.

"Sorry Argus, we lost track of time and you know…" Hagrid said, doing his best to not whimper.

"Have you been crying Hagrid?" said filch, holding a lantern a little higher for a better view.

"No, just something in me eye. Would you do me the honour of escorting my little girl back to her room?" asked Hagrid, wiping his face.

"Of course I will, always happy to escort a lovely lady" beamed Argus.

The door to the castle closed and Hagrid headed back to his hut, fully intending to drain at least two good sized bottles of single malt. He reminisced about the last two years, how this wonderful, brilliant child came into his life, swept him off his feet, and was now the most mature child he had ever met.

While Hagrid was walking back to his home, Lillian turned to Filch, a smile on her face, and asked "Do you know when Professor Snape has a free period in which he would at least briefly stop by his office? I need to drop in on him for just a few moments,"

Filch had been told by Snape specifically not to give his schedule out to Lillian, but the old man couldn't resist the sweet smile of the child "Oh, em, I think I know when he'll be in his office, but if I tell you, you must promise not to mention it to him, please. Are you wanting to give him a present or somethin?"

"Yes, something like that. I do promise not to reveal my source, dear friend," She said, smiling.

"I believe Professor Snape stops by his office shortly after his second class of the morning," Argus said, knowing that she'd keep her word. If only the students were more like her…

The next day, she headed down to Professor Snape's office shortly before the end of the second period. She surveyed the area, and chose a corner where she could see him approach his office from the direction of his classroom, but not be seen without intentionally looking for her. She stood motionless, waiting, watching. Second period ended, and she saw Professor Snape exit the classroom and head for his office, he passed her without noticing. She started walking behind him, keeping enough distance to not look as she was following. He entered his office not noticing her directly behind him. She turned when he did, always staying behind him. He reached his desk and then she spoke, "We are talking, and this time you will not be running off," Lillian said with an angry edge to her voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape shouted, his wand rose before looking to see who the intruder was.

"I begin this fall as a student here. As of that moment I expect to be treated as another student, nothing more or less. I will treat you as a Professor, with all the respect and courtesy due to said office. This is the way it will be until my graduation or expulsion. I still love you, father," She said, as she turned and walked to the doorway.

"Lillian, please -" beckoned Severus.

"No, this is how it must be. While class is going on we will be student and teacher only, and not family," Professor Snape's jaw dropped, he put one hand to his face and gently wept, as she walked away, oblivious to his pain.

Chapter 6 off with the hogs head

The next morning was a day of packing, for both her and for the students of Hogwarts. She woke up slightly before dawn, normal for her, and could sense something outside her door. She opened the door to find that the entire population of house elves had showed up with enough boxes, crates, packing supplies, and farewell cards to move the entire school and make it feel well loved. She was very well liked by them as she was very polite and tidy, if a bit clumsy and unintentionally destructive. All of her possessions, which had been donated by staff members, filled two milk crate sized boxes, and could be carried by Lillian herself in one trip.

After breakfast, when most of the students were actively packing she went to the front door, to find a carriage waiting for her, along with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Professor Snape and Hagrid. They had come to wish her a wonderful summer, and hugged each Professor before they had to go in and help the students. Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid lingered after the hugs, with Snape giving her a wrapped package, about the size of a shoebox, before wishing her a good time and kissing her on the forehead, the most affection he had shown for anyone in years. He turned and walked away and Lillian could have sworn she heard him crying. Hagrid gave her a bear hug and a box that felt as heavy as her, probably something he baked, she thought.

Dumbledore opened the door to the carriage and beckoned her in, climbing in afterwards. With a simple nod the carriage started moving, with no visible driver and steed attached to it. "Normally I would be visiting the Students to make sure they stayed in good spirits during the packing, but I thought that since you would be staying the summer with my brother I would take you there personally for a formal and proper introduction" said Dumbledore. "Okay" was the only response Lillian gave, not being one for long conversations. She admired the scenery as they drove on, this being the first time she had ridden in a carriage or been outside to do anything other than go to Hagrid's hut or the forbidden forest. Dumbledore began speaking as they approached the village "Aberforth will ask that you help around the Hogshead, his bar, in exchange for your room and board. What he asks of you will most likely be simple cleaning. Remember that any work you do must be strictly physical effort, and not magic, as you are still under age and are not currently enrolled in Hogwarts or any other school. I believe that your parents will be giving a weekly allowance, which you are free to spend in the village. If at some point Aberforth does not feel you are working adequately he may charge you for room and board. If you break anything, he may charge you a replacement fee. I do have faith in my brother, but if at some point you feel mistreated, contact me immediately. Do you have any questions?" "No sir. I am glad that you brought me, I enjoy being around you," As she finished, the carriage stopped in front of the Hogshead.

Aberforth was standing next to the doorway, waiting. Dumbledore opened the door to the carriage and stepped out, Lillian followed. "Hello dear brother, it has been a long time. Aberforth, this is Lillian, Lillian, this is my brother, Aberforth," Aberforth looked at his brother and said "Really? I thought she was me and you were me, and we were three, count me surprised! Are you sure that I'm not the carriage?" snickered Aberforth. Dumbledore ignored his brother's comments, turned to Lillian and said "This is where I must leave you. Take care of yourself, enjoy the summer and most of all, and be a child before it's too late," Lillian wanted to giggle, but felt that it would be inappropriate. Dumbledore turned toward the carriage and wiggled an index finger, causing Lillian's two boxes and present to jump from the carriage and land carefully at her side. He then stepped into the carriage, and it rolled off, making a u-turn to head back to the castle.

"Right, follow me," said Aberforth

"At the top of the stairs, turn left, there will be two rooms, you room is on the left, the one on the right is mine, I expect you to stay out of there. The room between the two is a water closet; don't tell any of the customers. Tomorrow I will start teaching you what you need to know about how to run a bar. This won't be easy; the bar is actually very clean, I just make it look filthy as ambience; helps attract a certain type of clientèle. "Aberforth said with a smirk.

"You're referring to dark wizards and those that service the darker side of magic?" Lillian stated, following Aberforth up the stairs.

"Yes. Has my brother been preaching the gospel of light and happy fluffy bunny magic?" Aberforth queried.

"No, I just like to make sure I understand," Lillian said,

"Is that going to be a problem for you little girle? I have quite a few regulars who 'service the darker side' as you put it, and I'm not planning on loosing them any time soon. I believe there is an available room at the three broomsticks if that's more your taste…" Aberforth said with a growl.

Lillian was feeling a little flustered, but it didn't show. She calmly said "No, this is where I plan on staying for the summer. I will not bother your customers and will do my best to follow your directions," she then opened the door to her room, placed her boxes on the floor next to the bed and turned to close the door. Before she could close it, Aberforth smiled and held out a key to her, saying "This is your room key. Keep your door locked. Most of my customers don't know there even are stairs but I prefer being safe to being robbed or worse. Get settled in, tomorrow starts at a quarter till six for you and it'll be a long day,"

Lillian unpacked and put everything she had away neatly. She was very grateful to Aberforth for giving her a place to stay for the summer and still pondering what Albus could have meant by 'be a child'. This made no sense, everyone she had spoken to in her short life recommended against childish behaviour, why would Albus recommend it? Perhaps the answer would reveal itself at some point in the future.

She sat on the bed and looked at the presents given to her by her parents. First she examined the wrapped package from her father. It was wrapped in a dark paper with dark swirls of blue, green, and purple, that kept swirling, it was like an oily sea with an unknown monster swimming just below the surface. The wrapping was very precise and clean, almost professionally done. She enjoyed the deliberate caution with which it was wrapped and was happy just to sit for about an hour examining the crisp, clean lines of the wrapping and the flowing swirl of the papers undulating pattern. She carefully opened it, making sure to not tear the paper, and found three items, a quill, a bottle of ink, and a journal. There was a note tucked into the diary that said Dear Lillian, I hope you use this journal to capture the essence of the summer and perhaps your years at Hogwarts. It is magically sealed from prying eyes and unwanted attention. Your Father, Severus. She smiled, feeling a bitter-sweet love for the father she had, wishing that he was more expressive on a daily basis, confident that he could keep the secret of their relationship when she began classes, and happy that he would give such a unique and very him gift.

Lillian next turned her attention to the box given by Hagrid. It was a plain white hat box, slightly crumpled at the edges. It was tied with a very small thin rope that had been knotted several times. After untying she opened the box to find not a cake or pie or any other baked item, but a disassembled crossbow, custom made for someone of her size. It was very well made, aged oak for the stock, a bow that was a composite of wood, horn, sinew, and tendon, an iron trigger, tooled leather sheath for the quiver of bolts. There were eight iron tipped bolts, three silver tipped bolts, and two that were of an unknown metal with wax on them, that felt as if they had some magical property. A note was at the bottom of the box, the note was crudely written letter that included a step by step diagram showing how to assemble the crossbow and giving instructions on proper care and maintenance. The letter simply read as follows: "Dear Lillian eye canot bear the thout of yoo living witout some sorter protection, plese use this if yoo need to. The sheeth has ate iron bolts, tree silver whichull take care of any ware beastiest, and to bolts desind by professors Dumbledore and Poof to disspell anything magic. The wax is to protect them from breking down," Lillian sat on the bed smiling. Hagrid had faith in her to protect herself, trusting her to know when to use a deadly weapon, trusting her to be independent. Having watched Hagrid with his cross bow she knew instinctively how to assemble it, string it and load it, and proceeded to assemble and string the device. She could tell by the feel of the trigger that it would fire with very little pressure and the string felt like it came from an exotic creature, it was very light and would pull into a cocked position with little effort but the tension would be explosive, she suspected dragon wing tendon for the string. This device was built for a smaller person to load and fire with little time or effort, and would be a joy to fire if she found the right place and time. Lillian thought to herself I will work hard for Aberforth, and build my mundane abilities, but I will also have fun this summer. With that she put away all her possessions, undressed and folded her old clothes, she would need to ask Aberforth as to how to go about cleaning them without the use of house elf, climbed into the bed, and laid in the bed, facing the full moon. She fell asleep under the silver light and dreamed of baked beans.

Chapter 7 the joys of labour

Lillian awoke before the sun, before the majority of the village, before Aberforth and dressed. She remembered to pocket her room key before locking the door and stepping out into the hallway. She walked downstairs and pulled a chair down off of a table to sit and wait for Aberforth. Ten minutes past before he came downstairs looking dishevelled, stopping on the stairs with a shocked look on his face to see her sitting neatly at a table, looking perky and expectant. "Good morning Aberforth, I am eager to learn. What would you like me to do first?"

"First? First get rid o that smile, no smiles before the rooster crows unless you're into some sorta mischief. Other than that go out back and start hauling in firewood. After the firewood there's breakfast to be made and last nights dishes to wash. Then we start making lunch and redistributing the day's filth. Expect to start getting customers after that. Bring the wood over to the fireplace so I can start coffee. I'll join in after I've had a cup. "

Lillian hopped up and scurried out the door to the woodpile in back of the pub, nearly tripping over a sleeping regular. She gathered as much wood as she could, but with short arms she carried less than she had wanted. Hopping over the sleeping regular this time she took the wood in, putting it near the fireplace and turning around to head out for another load. By the time she had returned with her third load of wood Aberforth was finishing his coffee, and had set out a second cup. "You're welcome to have a cup. It's probably not good for someone still growing, but it'll put hair on your chest before burning it off. Lillian poured herself a cup with some difficulty; the coffee while hot had the consistency of cold molasses. As she raised the cup to her lips a wry smile formed on the lips of Aberforth, the steam emanating from the cup had a pungent aura of dark laughter, ecstasy, and madness. The kick of the coffee caused every hair on her body to stand on end, her eyes to dilate and her body to begin levitating unintentionally. Lillian had discovered the joy of magically enhanced caffeine, the one recipe created and enjoyed almost exclusively by satyrs and forest nymphs, dragons-blood coffee.

From that point on most of the day was a blur until much later, the wood was hauled, the dishes cleaned, the bar was cleansed, which involved Aberforth magically lifting all the dust and concentrating it into a black ball that clung to the ceiling like an evil egg while Lillian scrubbed up all the splotches, spills and debris, carefully avoiding the soaked in stains of blood, whiskey, and wine. Once the bar was spotless Aberforth cast a bubble over his self and Lillian before making the concentrated filth ball, or F-bomb as they liked to call it, drop to navel level, explode, naturally distribute, and then settle.

Customers came, drank and paid, talked quietly with hands under the table, and left. Occasionally food was ordered and even eaten. Lillian was a polite and cordial waitress to all the customers, with only one bad incident. A man, bald, short and stocky, smiled a toothless and malevolent grin at Lillian, rubbed a finger on her cheek, and shouted to Aberforth "How much for this one?" The hushed conversations died down to less than silence, if sound could have a negative value, this would be it. Aberforth hopped over the bar, jerked the man out of his chair and slammed him into his fist, before slamming a knee into the man's chest. The man was hurled out of the tavern as Aberforth shouted, "Don't you ever come near here or her again! You lay one sodden finger on this girl you'll be forgetting what it was to be having fingers!"

The rest of the day continued at a steady pace, never getting excessively busy with most customers wanting to drink without being bothered. Lillian cleaned in the back, tended to the foods that were kept cooking slowly and in great volume. Aberforth wiped up after a customer left, occasionally asking the regulars if they wanted anything else. Around five in the afternoon the last customer wandered out, Aberforth found Lillian washing mugs and told her to take a break, she had earned it. He gave her a small bag of coins, told her it was the tips she had earned so far, to go have fun exploring the town, and be back by eight. She sprang out the door with a smile wide enough to swallow an eagle in flight.

Lillian wandered past the various shops looking in the windows, deciding where to spend her hard earned money. Being very young and wanting to enjoy herself, she headed into Honey dukes without much thought. She was greeted warmly by Ambrosius Flume, the shop owner "Hello my dear, I don't believe I've seen you here before, but I suspect your name is Lillian, correct?"

"Yes sir, how did you know?"

"Well, I could spin you a tale of magic and mystery, but the truth is that we sell éclairs made by your friends the Hogwarts house elves, and they said you'd be by sooner or later. They asked me to put together an assortment of our specialities for you," With that he lifted a great basket onto the counter filled with several of each item they carried. "I invite you to look around for anything you wish to purchase, and savour the sights and smells of our shop. " After spending a good hour investigating every smell and sight around her, she purchased a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour jelly bean, (hoping for sardine), thanked the shop owner and departed with her basket. Her next stop was the shrieking shack, which, was not currently shrieking. Lillian gave it a good half hour, then decided it was not in a shrieking mood, and went back to the Hogshead.

There was a mob of about six people in there, she slipped in quietly and went up to her room to hide her candy. While in there she admired her crossbow, wondering if there were any vacant fields nearby that she could sneak out and practice in. she went to her window and gazed out over the city, admiring its beauty. She stood by that window and was daydreaming for a while when there was a knock at her door. She turned and faced the door and watched the lock unlock itself, and the door begin to open. Without putting any thought to it she grabbed her crossbow, drew the string and fitted a bolt into it, taking aim at the doorway. Lillian could clearly see a darkly hooded person standing at the threshold, wand raised. "Who are you?" she shouted at the form. The forms only response was to apparate out of where it had been.

Lillian rushed down stairs, crossbow still in hand, and ran to Aberforth to tell him what she had seen. Aberforth looked up in the direction of the rooms, shouted "Bars closed! Everyone out now!" and shooed the patrons, both of them, out. He then placed both index fingers to his temples, closed his eyes, and started muttering to himself. Two minutes later, there was a familiar knock on the front door. Aberforth looked up at the door and started walking towards it. When he opened it his brother stood there, wand raised. "Good evening Aberforth. We are sure it wasn't just a customer who took a wrong turn?"

"Yes Albus, I can count the number of customers and tell where they go when they're in here. This one was an unknown, and smelled darker than what usually come through these parts. "Lillian, would you mind if I go into your room?" asked Albus.

"You're welcome in my room" was her response. The brothers and Lillian went up the stairs, looked in Lillian's room.

"Lillian, where were you standing when you first heard the door opening?"

"Right in front of the window," she said. Albus walked over to the spot.

"Here?" said Dumbledore

"Yes," said Lillian.

"And could you stand exactly where the intruder was?"

"Yes sir" she said as she marched over to where the intruder was. Albus took a look at her, and then walked over to where she was, inspecting the spot closely. "I have a suspicion as to who it may have been, but nothing definitive; as such I will refrain from any accusations. I have a few friends who I'm sure would be willing to stand guard for the night, if that would make you feel better Lillian. "Albus said.

"I would like that, yes please" she said.

Within a few minutes, a tall bald black man with a single gold hoop earring arrived, his name was Kingsley. He was very quiet. He placed a chair outside Lillian's door, and asked her to call out to him if she needed any help. Daily life continued normally, with Lillian working during the days and part of the night. Aberforth showed her how to wash her clothes in a water basin the muggle way, and then showed her how to do it the magical way. She would spend breaks wandering about the village with Kingsley following at a discreet distance.

On a particularly slow day, Aberforth decided to close shop early, asked Lillian to follow him and bring her crossbow. When they arrived there Lillian discovered several human shaped stacks of hay that were moving about, under the direction of Kingsley's wand. Aberforth and Kingsley took turns directing the hay-men to rush at her, while the other would give her suggestions in combating them. From this point on about once a week either Aberforth or Kingsley would take her out to the field for practice. She became very proficient at hitting moving targets, targets at distance, targets above her as well as below her. She learned to dodge, hide and run.

On weekends Hagrid would visit, usually spending only one day there. He would bring her a plate of cookies and a book, usually off the required textbooks list for Hogwarts. When the bar was slow and all chores had been accomplished she would often spend time reading or writing in her journal. Lillian spent her summer like this, working in the days and wandering the town in the early nights, with occasional weapons practice and study. There were no further sightings of the man in black that summer.

She spent some time each day gathering local flowers and herbs, and used them to brew tea that Aberforth allowed her to sell. It was a light pale yellow colour and became one of the most popular items at the Hogshead. It would make the lonely content, put a smile on the face of the sad and grieving, cure hangovers, calm hostile tongues, and make the most miserable sod into a happy mage. There was a man named Darryl who had started coming to the Hogshead, who was often very sad and weeping. He had married a woman shortly after graduating from Hogwarts but their marriage did not last long. He had a hard time finding gainful employment plus she was a muggle who only knew of the wizarding world through her brother, who attended Hogwarts. Darryl spent a little too much time and money drinking. Lillian would occasionally brew up a cup of her tea just for him, and spent hours talking to him, trying to raise his spirits. They became friends and Lillian developed a crush on him. She knew that nothing could ever come of this; the difference in their age was far too great to be acceptable, even in the non-conformist society of the wizarding world. One night in the Hogshead there was a crowd of eight people, some of which were grumbling over a new legal ruling by the Ministry that further restricting the harming of muggles for sport. Despite several rounds of Lillian's tea the night ended in a bar room brawl between the muggle hating wizards and those that had muggle family or friends. Darryl, who had been married to a muggle woman, was killed in the brawl with an Avada Kedavra curse right in front of Lillian. Aberforth had to ask Aurors to come in and arrest the killer, a former death eater who had been on the run and was on a list of wanted men. Lillian couldn't bear to brew her tea any more after this incident and Aberforth helped negotiate a deal for the recipe to be sold to The Three Broomsticks as the Essence of Summer tea. Honey dukes created a confection named the Lillian that included a few drops of this tea, which has become one of their most popular items.

The summer's end was within view; it was about a week till the beginning of the school year. An owl flew down to the Hogshead with a letter addressed to Lillian. It outlined a plan for her to go to London two days before the first day of school, in order to buy all the magical supplies she would need for her upcoming year at Hogwarts before boarding the train with the rest of the students at King's Cross. She would be able to spend a night with both parents in Northern London.

The next four days went by much more slowly than normal. The normal crowd tended to disappear around this time, fearing the explosion in population the town would soon experience. On the day of her trip she packed all her worldly possessions quickly and hauled them to the entrance. She wore a black cotton blouse and black pin striped slacks. Aberforth came downstairs "Lillian, I've enjoyed this summer. You're a decent waitress and would make a good bartender. If things don't work out up at the castle with me snooty brother you'll always be welcome here. Don't tell anyone I said that, it might ruin me reputation. I do have two things I'd like to give you," Aberforth went behind the bar and took out a small hat box and a steamer trunk, putting them down in front of Lillian. She opened the hat box and found to her surprise a hat. It looked like a top hat but made proportionately for a goblin. It was black with a veil attached to its brim that could be pulled down to cover the head. It had two long iridescent feathers coming off one side pointing back, one just slightly smaller than the other. "It don't have any magical properties if that's what your wondering, it's just a hat, cause all ladies should have a funny looking hat at some point in there lives. Your escort is here, put it on," She did so and true to his word, there was nothing special about the hat. "The trunk is used to be mine, I don't need it any more and thought you could use it, so put all yer stuff in it and get out!" She quickly put her bags in the trunk before shutting it. Aberforth then jerked open the door grabbed her trunk and chucked it out the front door, right into the waiting arms of Hagrid. Lillian stepped out of the door "Aberforth leaned out and shouted to Hagrid "Tell my dear brother that no whelplings allowed!" and then he slammed the door behind her. Hagrid looked to her and said "What's his problem? Do you need me to sort im out?"

"No mum, he's just being himself," She replied.

Chapter 8 the back to school special

"Yer father is securing transport for us. You believe them daft ninnies at the ministry are refusing to let you take the floo network? They didn't like the port key idear either. We need special permission to apparate you from here to London and he's infronter some big council right now" a moment later Severus Snape apparated right behind Hagrid, he was dressed in a suit and tie, his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He looked like either a talent agent or a lawyer. Hagrid was dressed in Khaki trousers and a sweater vest that had to have been designed for a golfer.

"We've been approved, but they will be monitoring the entire affair discreetly, from now until you board the train. Now, of the three of us, I believe I am the only one to be in possession of an intact wand and have passed the appropriate tests for conducting an apparation, therefore I will serve as the master of these ceremonies" Severus said.

"Oh la de dah" muttered Hagrid.

"Some of us would prefer to arrive fully intact"

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you start nothin you can't finish you-"

"Mummy! Daddy! Why must you fight every time we're all together? Can we not have one weekend of peace?" shouted Lillian.

Hagrid sighed and Snape looked at his shoes, both men grudgingly looked to each other. "Sorry Lillian" said Hagrid "I promise to not shout at yer daddy".

"And I promise to not antagonize your 'mother', Lillian. Now, Hagrid, if you'll take Lillian's hand, I'll take the other and we can be off," Said Professor Snape

"No. I want you and mummy to hold hands during the process, as a sign of trust and respect," said Lillian.

"You want what?" snarled Snape.

"You heard, daddy!" Lillian said and then stomped one foot to add emphasis.

"You are your mother's child," he replied.

Hagrid and Snape looked at each other eyes gleaming as if about to have a duel, they looked to their daughter, Hagrid rolled his eyes and said "oh all right," and extended one huge hand to Snape, who looked at the massive hand wearily before taking it in his own. Lillian then took Snape's free hand and Hagrid free hand, completing the circle.

"I don't believe either of you have apparated before, you are both aware of the less than pleasant side effects for a first time side along apparation?" Snape asked, smirking at Hagrid.

"I've done this apparation thing before with Dumbledore, I know what yer on about," replied Hagrid

"I believe you're referring to the frequent vomiting that accompanies this method of travel, father. I ate a light breakfast of toad eye porridge and toast,"

"My favourite" said Severus. With that Professor Snape closed his eyes, and the circle of three disappeared with a loud crack.

Lillian had a purely academic understanding of the experience; she didn't realize it would hurt quite so much, she imagined that this is how it would feel if a dragon were born from a mouse - being squished through a hole smaller than the eye.

They appeared in an alley neat the Leaky Cauldron. The plan was to enjoy the sights and sounds of the Muggle world for one night. While Severus despised the notion of intentionally associating with the muggle world Lillian found the possibilities exciting. She had never been outside of the magical areas and wanted to see things like auto mobiles, and elevators and eckeltricity. After weeks of debate they had decided upon a trip to a zoo (in spite of the lack of anything interesting, as Hagrid put it) one restaurant for dinner at Le Maison de Mer, a French gourmet restaurant, and a play at the nearby theatre (Midsummer's Nights Dream), before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for a room for the night.

After depositing Lillian's trunk in her room at the Leaky Cauldron they hailed a taxi. Hagrid and Severus squeezed into the cab while Lillian stood next to the tire listening to the engine idle, trying in vain to imitate the sound.

The cab driver looked to Severus and asked "Is she all right?"

"She's not used to the city," was his reply.

Lillian was so excited that she managed to make herself car sick from rapidly looking around at everything the cab was passing. The trip to the zoo ended faster than expected as Hagrid was kicked out for climbing the barricade around the bear enclosure and trying to wrestle one of the occupants, the zoo keepers did not believe him when he told them he was fluent in bear and that the bear had insulted him mum and challenged Hagrid to a fight.

The French restaurant was their next stop after another cab ride (Lillian did not get sick this time). Severus was very confused by the muggle money and ended paying the cab driver one hundred pounds for a ten mile drive. Lillian loved the restaurant in spite of falling out of her chair twice and spilling soup on herself; she had Bouillabaisse for the first time and decided she loved seafood. Hagrid complained that the portions of food were excessively small and offered to pay Severus when they got back to cast an engorgement charm on his Boeuf Bourguignon. Severus enjoyed the enjoyed calf sweetbreads but complained that the wait staff was far too slow for his tastes. The party left without tipping and was chased out of the restaurant by their waiter who insulted Severus's sexual orientation and fashion sense in five different languages before they got out of earshot.

They hopped a bus to the theatre, Hagrid successfully taking care of the fair this time. The theatre insisted on charging Hagrid for two tickets due to his size. The play was wonderful in Lillian's opinion, although Hagrid was asleep before the end of the second act and Severus by the end of third.

They walked to The Leaky Cauldron after the show. On their way back a mugger jumped out of an alleyway but after getting a good look at Hagrid he dropped his knife (which Lillian picked up) and handed his wallet to Severus before running for his life. Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron there was a big cheer of hooray, several of the professors from Hogwarts had arrived and decided to have a party celebrating the start of the school year. Madame Hooch and Professor Flitwick were there, Madame Sprout and Professor Poof were chatting; Filtch and Aberforth were even there. After a few toasts and much laughter Lillian felt sleepy and headed off to bed. She changed into her night shirt and was about to climb into bed when she heard someone speaking to her:

"Don't scream and don't turn around; the master has been watching you. He will have your blood. You are the homunculus, in spite of the ministries cowardice we will learn how you were made and repeat the process. We will make an army of you and dominate-"at that moment the door burst open and Kingsley stepped into the room, wand ready. The intruder, dressed in a floor length robe and a skull mask disappeared as Kingsley fired a stunning spell at him.

"Are you all right Lillian?"

"Yes, Thank You,"

Severus was the next across the threshold followed closely by Hagrid; Snape's wand raised.

"Is everything all right?" Professor Snape asked

"Yes," replied Lillian

"What happened?" asked Hagrid.

"An intruder, I used the technique that Kingsley taught me for calling him without saying a word" replied Lillian

"Ah, an emergency charm, excellent my dear" said Flitwick, who had just appeared in the hallway.

"Lillian, may we take a sample of your memory? It may help us learn who the intruder was," asked Severus.

"With a pensieve?"

"Yes Lillian"

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Close your eyes, I will place my wand to your temple, a thread of memory will be formed and I will collect it," Lillian did as instructed, Severus placing his wand to her temple, with a silvery gossamer thread appearing where his wand touched her skin. As he pulled his wand away the thread grew longer, Severus took a vial out of a pocket in his pants and placed the wand end of the thread into the vial, the thread releasing from the vial. He scooped the rest of the thread up and sealed the vial with its stopper. Lillian opened her eyes again, looking slightly dazed from the experience; Severus held the vial up for her to see.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked

"Yes, my memory of the intruder," she said

"Good, I wanted to be sure that the spell had only made a copy and not stripped out the memory entirely. That can happen occasionally. I will take this immediately to Dumbledore, I should be back before dawn but if I'm not Hagrid will assist you in obtaining your school supplies," said Snape.

Everyone filed out of her room, Kingsley setting up a chair right out side her door

"Goodnight miss," he said as he closed her door from the outside.

Lillian crawled into bed and fell immediately asleep, dreaming of porcupines.

The morning arrived; Lillian awoke and began brushing her hair. She got distracted mid stroke and forgot what she was doing. She took a shower, noticing the brush still in her hair, decided it was happy there and simply washed around it. Lillian got dressed, putting on an ankle length black pleated skirt and a pink blouse that had a fluttering butterfly design that was slowly flapping its wings. She exited her room, Kingsley still sitting in the chair outside, awake and alert as always. She smiled at him

"Sleep well?" he asked

"Always when you're on duty," she said

"Professor Snape has not yet returned, I did get a message from him saying he was delayed and not likely to see you before the sorting ceremony," Kingsley said.

"I expected something to come up, it normally does. Is Hagrid still here?"

"Unfortunately no. Let's take a walk," Kingsley said as he stood up. They started walking downstairs through a deserted leaky cauldron headed to the back door. "He left around one in the morning, apparently there were werewolf sightings near the forbidden forest. I will be escorting you to the train tomorrow morning. As for your shopping today, "Kingsley took a small leather bag out of his robe and handed it to her with a small scroll. "I've been given a message from Professor Snape, he says we have confidence in you to obtain what you need; the bag has enough money to buy what you need plus a little extra, do not go into nocturne alley under any circumstance," Kingsley opened the back door revealing a bricked up alley. He took out his wand and tapped a pattern on the wall, causing the bricks to begin to slide out of position, revealing an arched doorway.

"My advice, outside of avoiding Nocturne Alley, would be to not spend it all on ice cream," he said with a large grin.

"Yes sir" she said, a smile on her lips with heartbreak filling her spirit. She stepped through the arch and onto Diagon Alley.

Chapter 9 frienemies and frogs

She stood for a moment and just gazed down the street towards Gringott's, taking in all of the sights, sounds and smells. There were families strolling about, children running and playing. There were owls hooting, ravens cawing, children laughing and begging for the newest items in store windows. She smelled interesting and repulsive potions being brewed somewhere nearby, with an occasional breeze of something rich in dairy content and sugar. She wondered if this was the ice cream that was spoken of. She started walking down the street looking at the signs over each shop, and stopping first at Ollivander's wands. She opened the door and heard a bell overhead ring. She immediately froze and stared up at the bell, waiting for it to ring again. When it didn't she walked forward to the front counter and was greeted by Ollivander himself.

"Hello my dear, here for a new wand? I don't remember seeing you in here before; are you on Holiday?"

"No sir, I start first year tomorrow at Hogwarts"

"You're a bit old for a first year"

"Actually I'm technically only two,"

Ollivander stopped and looked at Lillian, his mouth slightly open

"You're the the the child of Hogwarts!"

"I like the way that sounds,"

"I had been told you would be stopping by sometime. Let's see here," Ollivander pulled out a tape measure and began measuring Lillian, occasionally muttering 'interesting' or 'that's unusual'. He finally stopped and looked at her for a moment, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "I'll be right back," he said before disappearing down an aisle of wands. He reappeared a few moments later with several wand boxes, laying them each out for Lillian to try. The first wand she picked up refused to do anything. The next burst into flames as soon as she picked it up. Another wand disintegrated and blew away. The last one sprouted wings, flew from her hand and began attacking Ollivander. "I think given your...unique nature, a rather unique wand is appropriate...one moment please," he said before disappearing down an aisle of wands. He reappeared a few moments later holding a box covered in dust and cobwebs. "This is not a wand that I made nor is it one that my ancestors made. This was given to my grandfather in the estate of one of his competitors. They were good friends in private but fierce rivals in business. His name was Meret el Kinuff. The wand is made of ash with a core of a tail hair from a Sphinx," he said, opened the box and handed the wand to her. "Ten inches, very flexible, quite thin with a silky smooth finish" she took the wand in her hand, giving it the slightest wave. A golden light filled the room; Lillian rose up from standing to floating before softly setting back down. Ollivander named his price and Lillian paid him with a blissful look on her face. She left the shop and headed down the street to get her robes next. While walking down the street she saw Jacob and his parents, they handed Jacob several coins as he went into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Jacobs parents went on to look at cauldrons while Jacob was being fitted. After a moment or two Lillian entered the shop

"Hello Jacob," Lillian said, smiling at the young man.

"Err-um, I'm sorry Lillian, my dad told me not to talk to you, and he says you'll be a slytherin for sure,"

"Why would that be a bad thing? I have family that is in Slytherin House, family that I'm proud of,"

"Well, they're all dark wizards, every one of them!" He said with a raised voice.

"This is a shop not parliament," said the squat witch that was pinning Jacobs robe "If you're here for robes step up onto that footstool and we'll begin fitting you, otherwise get out!" Lillian did step up but didn't say another word to Jacob.

After the fitting Lillian went to look at cauldrons, picking out a pewter one as her list required. She got all the items on her list except for an animal. She had been trying to figure out what type of animal would be best and she still couldn't decide between a cat and a toad. She got an ice cream (peanut butter and chocolate) and sat on a bench thinking when a red headed freckle faced boy came over to her.

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley. I'll be going to Hogwarts this year, would you like to be my friend?" he said.

"I'd love to Charlie. I'm Lillian, Lillian Hape" she said with a smile.

"My parents are looking at textbooks right now; do you want to go explore Knockturn Alley?"

"CHARLIE!" Mrs. Weasley had come up from behind and heard his suggestion. She smiled politely at Lillian as she grabbed Charlie by the ear and dragged him off.

Lillian sighed, hoped she would see him at school and continued eating her ice cream. When she finished she walked over to the sign that said 'Knockturn Alley' and just stood there, peering down the path for a moment. She Looked around for a moment to see if anyone was watching and then as casual as could be she walked down the Alley, looking at the shops and the individuals lurking in the shadows. She felt oddly comfortable but turned and walked back to Diagon Alley before long. She walked over to The Magical Menagerie to look at the various creatures. She saw a large black cat lying in a sunny spot, drinking cream from a crystal dish. The shopkeeper noticed Lillian and said "I wouldn't recommend him if you're going to Hogwarts, he's very high maintenance and practically useless for Magic. Cats are coming back into style now, toads are getting less popular but it all depends on what you need the creature for. Cats are good for companionship and decent for pests but you wouldn't want to test an antidote on one, now would you? I have an orange one over here, very loving, huge eyes, great for hunting doxies as long as they don't go up" she looked around in one cage that was open "now where did that ruddy cat get off to?" she said. "Some people prefer owls but they make such a mess, unless you have a big family or get a lot of letters they're hardly worth it" she said as a barn owl hooted at Lillian. "Toads are great for experiments, Transfiguration, Conjuring, Alchemy and Charms but don't expect it to do more than lay there and croak" Lillian had gone over to the toads and was fascinated a very colourful one with odd horn like bumps over his eyes. While she watched the bumps flattened out, warts sprouted and he turned a swampy greenish brown. He then changed again, becoming smooth as silk and jet black.

"That one I'd practically give you. Been here almost as long as ol' crookshanks up there" she said pointing to a large ginger coloured cat curled up on a high shelf. He's a bezor toad, completely unpoisonable, very useful in transfigurations, good for charms"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's a bit fickle, and if he isn't happy he'll hide and watch you make a fool of yourself looking for him. Plus he mostly just lays there. Not a very loving creature." she said, making a sour face.

To Lillian he looked wonderful, and just what she wanted. She bought him and the supplies he would need. She was told his name was Luther and was more loving than the shop witch thought. As soon as Lillian picked him up he turned a blush pink and squirmed until his front two legs were hugging Lillian around the neck. He pressed his toad head to her cheek and croaked softly to her. After that she felt very tired and went back to her room at the Leakey Cauldron. Kingsley was not at his post, there was another man sitting in his chair. She said good night to him, he smiled and nodded, "Goodnight miss. There will be a car for you in the morning. Tom, the bartender knows a former student of Hogwarts who drives one of those cab things; he'll be expecting you outside at eight,"

"Okay" she said.

Chapter 10 Travel/Travail

She fell asleep as soon as she touched her mattress and did not change into her night clothes, Luther gently croaking. She slept without disturbance awakening at eight the next morning. She washed and changed into clean clothes and packed. Everything fit into her trunk without problem. When it closed it lifted off the ground and hovered on its own. "WOW!" she said. She hadn't expected the trunk to have a locomotor spell. She opened the door and walked out, tripping on the edge of the door with the trunk following her. She made her way down the stairs to the door, opened the door and walked out. The trunk stopped at the door sprouting wheels and a leather leash like handle. She took the handle in her hand and gave it a slight tug and it only rolled as long as she pulled. She assumed it had some muggle secrecy spell on it keeping it from following around when muggles a re present. Very clever she thought. A cab pulled up and the driver hopped out. He hadn't shaved recently but was smiling happily. He was wearing a very bright pair of pink plaid trousers, a white button down long sleeve shirt, a butter yellow sweater vest and a dingy pork pie hat of indeterminate colour. The driver opened the back door for Lillian and she took a look inside as she entered. The cab was a great deal bigger inside than it appeared on the outside. The driver's seat and passenger seat next to the driver were both plush recliners covered in a cheetah print, there were two couches in the back with the same stained cheetah print. The cab had a rusty golden snitch hanging from the rear view mirror, its wings fluttering weakly, a multitude of miniature pine trees growing upside down from the ceiling. There was an iguana sitting in the seat next to the driver who appeared to be reading a map and was holding a lit cigarette.

"Good Morning Miss. Names Nigel, let me help you with that," the driver said as he picked up her trunk and put it in the boot and hopped in the driver's side seat.

"I charge a standard flat rate no matter where you're going of five silver sickles, so where are we headed?" he asked.

"Kings Cross Station, please,"

"Ah, headin to Hogwarts eh? This your forf year or fif?"

"Actually it's my first"

"Oh...um, kinda a late bloomer, eh?"

"No, I just look much older than I am,"

"Oh poor thing," is all he said, but he was thinking by the time she's an adult she'll look like an old crone. Must be how Hags are born!

He took out his wand and stuck it into a hole that the driver normally places their car key and the engine fired up. He pulled out into traffic and they were on their way. The rest of the journey was quiet and only took about fifteen minutes. Nigel parked the cab and got a trolley for Lillian's truck. He pushed the trolley along for her to a spot between platforms nine and ten. He pointed her trolley to one of the barriers. "Got your ticket, miss?"

"Yes Nigel" she said as she pulled a crumpled ticket out of her pocket.

"All right. You know how to get on? Aim at that barrier right there, push your cart to it, give it some speed and you'll just sail through," he said, turning and starting to walk away.

"Nigel?" she called to him

"Yes Miss?" he said as he turned to her

"Thank you," she said, handing him five silver sickles and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He just stood there for a moment, dumb-struck and smiling before turning and walking off.

She got behind her trolley and took off at a run, tripping on her own feet. Her Trolley kept going, sailing through the barrier without her. Lillian got up and dusted herself off, and took off again at a run passing easily through the barrier. Luther, her toad, had wiggled out of her trunk and was sitting on top of it staring at her as she came through. He hopped onto her shoulder and just sat there, staring straight ahead. She saw the Hogwarts express sitting on its tracks, walked up to it and said 'Hello' to it. She walked over to one of the doors for the carriers and handed her ticket to the man who stood there. Her trunks wheels and leash had disappeared and it had hopped off the trolley of its own accord. She boarded the train with the trunk following her. She found an empty compartment stowing her trunk easily. She sat down on her seat soon she would be back to the only place she had ever known as home. She wondered what Dumbledore had been doing over the summer, where Madame Hooch had gone for holiday this year, and how Filtch was.

"This time you'll be meeting the Master. No ministry fools to get in the way, no teachers or bartenders, just you, me, and the master," said a voice without a body. A moment later there was a loud bang and the compartment was suddenly empty.

When Lillian woke up she was somewhere cold and dark. Her hands were bound. She was sitting on damp stone and was alone. She had no idea how long she had been there before awakening, she had no idea where she was. She couldn't smell anything other than moist mouldy air; the only sound she heard was an occasional drip of water and an echo of the drip. She tried to stand but there seemed to be something connecting the rope on her wrists to the floor. She began thinking of Hogwarts and how she was missing the sorting, missing the opening announcement from Dumbledore, missing the feast and she started crying. After a while Lillian heard the sound of footsteps, they sounded like they were coming down a set of stone steps. She saw light hitting against the wall; she could now see the stairs, stone and spiral, about five meters from her. The light was coming from a torch being held by a hooded and cloaked figure. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned and shined his light on her.

"WHAT! Awake already!? That potion should have kept you under for a week!" the torch bearer said. A moment later another man, this one taller and thin with long blonde hair and a very attractive face, wearing a green robe, the hood of his robe was a royal purple colour.

"You really thought that with your lack of talent in potions, Mordred? Slughorn let you pass as a favour to your family, not because of any talent. If it wasn't for your mother you would have gotten a Troll," the first man, who Lillian recognized now as the man in black that visited her at Hogs Head and had kidnapped her at the Leakey Cauldron. She vaguely remembered him forcing a liquid down her throat when the arrived from the train via side-along apparation.

"NAMES! We're not supposed to use our real names!"

"Really? Do you have such little confidence in yourself to think she'll escape?"

"But Lord Datura said-"

"I'm aware of what our dear dread Lord told us, I'm also aware of how often these plans fail. Have we considered asking her to join us?"

"WHAT?! You speak in madness! Listen to the Ministry of our Master! The only wizard to come close to rivalling the power of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

"The Master wants her power, which is easier to have if given willingly. Also, our dear master never said we had to kill her, just get her power"

"Excuse me, but what power are you referring to? Other than being born a little differently I'm just pretty normal" said Lillian.

The two wizards looked at her for a moment, and then to each other, and then back to her with slightly confused expressions. They then turned their attention to the staircase and bowed deeply. Another man was descending the stairs; this one could easily be mistaken for a muggle. He had a brown tweed jacket and matching pants, short dark hair, and other than the wand in his hand he could be mistaken for any door-to-door solicitor.

"Your very nature is an unusual power. Born of two wizards with a cauldron serving as the womb from which you sprang? The only more rare form of alchemy is the creation of a Philosopher's Stone, which, I believe, may have assisted in your creation. As to any powers other than that, you haven't been fully tested yet now have you? You've received some lessons from Hogwarts along with the prodigious knowledge you were born with, but you've never been put in a life threatening situation, now have you? I want to apologise for the rough treatment Lord Foxglove has given. I made the mistake of giving him free reign to capture you, based on his overtly poor assessment of you. His reconnaissance suggested that you could barely communicate and needed assistance in feeding and personal hygiene. I'm about to release your bonds and return your wand. Feel free to try escaping or calling for help, neither will do you any good. I ask that you don't scream as the sound will bounce off these walls and give us all headaches," he said, swishing his wand. The rope around her wrists fell away and her wand sprang forth from the belt of the shorter, whinier wizard. She held it for a moment eyeing her captors. She thought for a moment, searching her mind for a spell to aid her and words came from her, words she did not recall ever reading in any book or hearing from any teacher, words that came from a past not quite her own, words filled with anger and malice-

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She shouted, waving her wand at her captors. She opened her eyes to survey what, if anything had happened.

The shortest wizard, Lillian's kidnapper, lay on the ground, his belly split wide open, blood pouring forth, and he was trying to close his own wounds but failing badly. The second wizard, Lord Monkshood, had received a deep gash going from the tip of his middle finger on his right hand to the tip if his middle finger on the left hand. Lord Datura seemed to have received only a deep cut to his right cheek, it was bleeding but not profusely.

"Most impressive. I used my strongest shielding charm yet you still cut me! Lord Monkshood, assist Foxglove in healing, we don't want dear Lillian having murder on her heart yet. As to your suggestion of persuading her to join us rather than killing her and draining her of all her essence, you are right, she would be far more useful alive,"

"Join you? Are you mad!? You harassed me, kidnapped me, locked me in a cold dark room and now you want me to join you?"

"There's really good fringe benefits, there's a secret handshake and everything," said Lord Monkshood, smirking.

"I realize now that we should have gone about this differently, more respectfully. Lillian I will free you under a few conditions. First we will have a dinner in your honour in which I will explain who we are and what we are doing. After that I want you to consider coming back here after you've concluded your education at Hogwarts. I will send you an occasional owl; I don't expect anything in return unless you wish to join. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good. Lord Monkshood, please show our guest to the bath, have an appropriate dinner dress brought up to her,"

"Yes master," said Lord Monkshood with a bow. "Lillian, please follow me," he said to her smiling radiantly at her.

"This was my parent's house, they were arrested a while ago, gave me and my twin brother the house and a sizeable trust fund. My brother Gilderoy is out trying to make a name for himself. I met Lord Datura at Hogwarts, we became friends during detention. I was good at charms and anything using my sharp wit and sharper tongue, but he's good at just about everything. Lord Foxglove is mostly muscle; he has no problem doing the dirty jobs,"

"Like kidnapping?"

"Kidnapping, obtaining body parts, as well as special fluids. I tend to obtain most of our groups antiquities, I have quite a few connections in less than honest businesses," Lillian followed Lord Monkshood up the spiral staircase, she followed him up two flights of stairs and then down a corridor. He opened a door on the right.

"This is our guest room. The bath is just through those double doors. There's a dresser that will produce any garment you can think of, just concentrate hard. It will know your size. The only colour it does is white though,"

Lillian bathed and dressed, the dress she received was a white knee length a-line with lace trim. She kept thinking that she could escape now if she wanted to, but strangely she didn't. Maybe Lord Monkshood performed a charm of some sort on her but she felt she needed to at least hear what they said.

She came out of the room and found a small glowing purple flower, floating at eye level. When she reached up for it the flower spoke: It said 'follow me, please' in the voice of Lord Monkshood. She followed it down the hall to a set of stairs, down the stairs and through a corridor to another room, this one a dining hall. Lord Datura, Lord Monkshood and Lord Foxglove were all in formal robes, sitting at a table with four place settings. Lord Datura's robes looked like they were made of velvet; they were black with gold trim. Lord Monkshood was wearing what appeared to be a satin lavender coloured robe, and Lord Foxglove was wearing a very shabby mauve coloured robe that looked two sizes too small, and two centuries out of style.

The table was hexagonal, made of oak and very finely polished. Fine crystal stem ware sat on the table, trimmed in gold. Fine china plates and bowls were on the table, each one with a deep Purple L in the centre. There was no food on the table yet. They all stood up as Lillian arrived, Lord Monkshood pulling out a chair for Lillian by hand. Lillian thanked Lord Monkshood and he bowed slightly. They all sat down and a whole roasted venison shank appeared on the table in front of them, as well as a tureen of soup, fresh bread, butter, potatoes, and green beans. Red wine magically filled their wine glasses.

Lord Datura raised a glass and said "to our future, may it always be brilliant," They all toasted with him, including Lillian. They all tucked in to this feast. After dinner but before any dessert was presented Lillian looked over to Lord Datura and said "so, what is this society of yours all about?"

"CALL HIM MASTER!" Shouted Lord Foxglove, who had stains of food and drink covering his chest. He managed to launch a pea sized chunk of venison from his mouth onto Lillian's plate.

"That is not necessary. She is not a member of our coven and does not have to use that title," said Datura.

"So what is this group of yours?"

"We are the Nightshade Society. We are a growing group of Wizards who wish to pursue magical research that is considered to be of questionable morality and ethics. Research into curing the squib issue, artificial life, creation of hybrid magical/muggle tools, and the list goes on. We consider the goals of our research to be far too important to worry about moral and ethical concerns. We realise that the Majority of our work is not legal, but we are driven to go where no one has gone before. Many notable witches and wizards have been members of our group at one time or another, including Nicholas Flamel, legendary inventor of the philosopher's stone,"

"Unfortunately after that he stopped coming to meetings or having anything to do with us, won't return any of my owls. Flamel left the society before your great grandfather was born, Lord Datura" said Lord Monkshood.

"HERESEY" screamed Lord Foxglove.

"No, he's right, Flamel did leave us centuries ago shortly after creating the philosophers stone, but the majority of his work and research were done at the Societies headquarters using funds from the society,"

"Which bankrupted it until we reformed it," chimed in Monkshood.

"Again true, but since then we have started subtly recruiting and researching,"

"Has the society had any recent successes in its research yet?"

"Actually everything that you're experiencing is due to a success on our part. This home exists partially outside of time as we understand it. From the time we kidnapped you till the time we set you free it will have been three hours, which means you won't miss the train to Hogwarts, unless you choose to stay here,"

"Really? With no side effects?"

"Actually there are some side effects, but they are controllable and will dissipate after three days. Once you return to normal time Normal time will begin trying to catch up with you. You will develop a condition that will feel like you didn't get any sleep for the next three evenings. Also any time you are doing any activity that you enjoy, time will go by faster. Time will also go slower during boring activities, especially during your 'History of Magic' class"

"Well, this is all very interesting, but I would like to go back to real time now if you don't mind," Lillian said

"Without dessert? I have spotted dick..." said Lord Monkshood with a mischievous grin

"That sounds like a personal problem and no thank you. I will consider the idea of joining you after I have been graduated from Hogwarts,"

"That is all that we ask of you. Lord Foxglove, since you obtained here, you shall return her-gently," said Lord Datura. All three men stood up, bowing to Lillian. Lord Monkshood took her hand and kissed it, saying "Au revoir ma cheire," Lillian blushed and stumbled away as Lord Foxglove took her by the other hand and pulled her down the hall. He stopped in the hallway, took out his wand, pulled his hood over his face and said "here we go". They disappeared, appearing a moment later on the Hogwarts express in the middle of the hall. He let her go and disappeared again. Lillian found the compartment she had been in, finding there was an open seat amongst several sleeping girls.

She sat down in the empty seat and stared out the window, letting her thoughts drift to a place beyond time. Dozing off, she was awakened by the sound of another girl opening the compartment and shouting, "Arrival in fifteen minutes! Change into your robes on the double!"

Lillian stood up and realised she still had on the formal dress she was given at Lord Monkshood's home, which the other girls noticed too.

"Fancy dress m'lay, should we bow now?" one of the girls said to her. The other two giggled as they changed from jeans and t-shirts into Hogwarts student robes. Lillian blushed and changed as quickly as she could, shoving the fancy dress into her trunk without a word.

"What's your name, my lady?" asked the first girl. She was skinny and had curly, bleach-blonde hair that came down past her shoulders; her dark roots showed unattractively. Her friends were also bleach-blonde, one painfully thin while the third was slightly heavy. All three had spent quite sometime tanning and were wearing very heavy make-up.

"Lillian. Lillian Hape" she said.

"Hape? Never heard of that family. I bet you're a mudblood. Well, you can't be one of our friends; we only take purebloods in our group."

"Why would I want to be your friend?"

"Why? Oh, this is really good, she asked why she would want to join us, you did hear that, right, Beatrice?"

The skinny girl grinned malevolently "yeah, Janice, that's what our lady the mudblood said"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a mudblood, both my parents went to Hogwarts!" said Lillian angrily.

The heavier girl grabbed Lillian by the hair and pulled her head back placing her wand across Lillian's throat. "You'd better listen up my dear mudblood. We're from the noblest and darkest of families and we don't like your kind at our school. You'd better think real long and hard about taking this train right back to mudblood land"

"That's right mudblood, listen to willow!" said Janice. Lillian decided she'd had enough of this, giving Willow a sharp elbow to the stomach. Willow released Lillian's hair while Lillian grabbed her by the wrist and elbow of her wand hand, throwing her into her two friends. Lillian then took out her wand and stood over them pointing her wand at them.

"If any of you ever touch me or call me mudblood again you'll see just how dark I can get," the train started to grind to a halt, the station outside Hogsmeade was in sight. Lillian tucked her wand away and turned toward the door. The train came to a complete stop. Lillian opened the door of the compartment and was about to step out of the compartment when Janice grabbed Lillian's ankle. Lillian looked at her, still stuck in the pile of her friends and said "I warned you". A moment later Lillian's trunk fell onto the girl pile, rolling down them, with one corner coming down on Janice's wrist. She screamed in pain and let go of Lillian's ankle. Lillian calmly walked out of the compartment while her trunk stayed for a moment, the weight of the whole trunk bearing down on one spot of Janice's wrist for a moment before there was a sickening crack of bone. The trunk then tumbled off of Janice's now broken wrist and followed Lillian out of the compartment to the exit.

Lillian stepped off the train and saw Hagrid. She turned to her trunk and told it to go with the other luggage and it obeyed after a moment's hesitation. Hagrid saw her and came up to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Lillian, I'm really sorry about having to leave you behind like that, but it was important Hogwarts business. You didn't get into any trouble, did yeh?" He asked. Lillian saw Janice, Willow, and Beatrice get off the train, Janice holding her broken wrist and heading directly to Hagrid.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle mummy" she said, giving Hagrid a big hug in front of Janice and her friends.

"All right, head on down to the boats, leave yer luggage behind, it goes up separately," Hagrid said to her. He continued to call for all first years to follow him; Janice did finally muster the courage to talk to Hagrid, throwing a tantrum when he didn't believe that Lillian had attacked her. He did send an owl for Madame Pomfrey to come quickly due to an injured student.

She came and healed Janice, trying to haul her off to the hospital wing, but Janice refused saying that would make her miss the opening banquet.

Lillian went down to the boats with the rest of the first years, climbing into one with three other students, none of whom she knew. As the boats started sailing along everyone introduced themselves, there was some small talk but most of the time was spent looking into the deep and dark night sky and the growing sight of the castle. One of the boys in the boat said to Lillian "That's going to be home for the next seven years" She just smiled and said "it's a great place to call home,"

Chapter 11 Be it anything but humble...

The boats docked under the castle and the students made their way up the passageway following Hagrid up to the Oak front door to the Castle. Hagrid knocked on the door which opened immediately, with Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"I present to you the first year students" said Hagrid, beaming with pride.

"Follow me please" McGonagall said. They walked through the massive doors and down the hall. Most of the students were oohing and ahing over the stonework and the ceilings but to Lillian this was just her home. They walked to a small room off to the side of the great hall where Professor McGonagall gave her normal first year speech about the sorting and the houses and the house cup, before leaving them for a few moments. They could hear a din of noise from the great hall from all the excited students chatting with each other. There was some chatter amongst the first years wondering how they'd be sorted and into which of the houses before McGonagall returned.

"Form up a single file line and follow me," she said. She led them across the hall into the great hall, past the house tables and to the front, where all the professors sat. Lillian smiled and nodded in Professor Snape's direction, she saw just the slightest flicker of a smile in response. The first years were gathered around a stool with a patched and ancient looking hat sitting on it. All of the students (and many of the professors) sat in rapt attention. For a moment there was just silence throughout the room and the hat began twitching and started its song, a new one for a new year.

_Hogwarts! O Hogwarts, Greatest school of this land_

_We begin another year taking knowledge firm in hand_

_Bright and eager faces coming forth ready to know_

_So you ask your sorting hat where each of them should go_

_Gryffindor Great Gryffindor, _

_Courage distilled and prime_

_Only the strong and brave _

_May enter there line._

_Hufflepuff O hufflepuff _

_Friends to those in need_

_Loyalty, hard work and acceptance _

_Is their sacred creed._

_Ravenclaw O Ravenclaw _

_Their minds shine so bright_

_Wisdom and intellect _

_Is their guiding light._

_Slytherin, dear Slytherin _

_Cunning is what stokes your fire_

_Doing whatever you need _

_To achieve your desire._

_So come new friends and try me on_

_Finding your home is my personal spice_

_I will tell you where is best for you to go_

_I promise the truth in my advice_

At this the Sorting hat fell silent, waiting to be placed on a head.

"When I call your name, step forward and place the hat on your head. Once you are sorted return the hat to its stool and take you place at the appropriate table," Professor McGonagall took out a long scroll, unrolled it and began reading the names listed

"Albert, Alvin" was the first name called. A red-headed boy came forward, picked up the hat, turned around to face the rest of the student body, placed the hat on his head for a brief moment before the hat proclaimed "Slytherin!" to the cheers of the Slytherin table. The Next student was Edward Allan, who was pronounced a Gryffindor. Next was Rhiannon Browning who was the first Ravenclaw. Janice Buckland, who was still rubbing a sore wrist, was sorted into Slytherin. As she headed to her table she glared at Lillian and mouthed the word "I'll get you". Next came Willow Barrette, Janice's co-hort who also was sorted into Slytherin. Nicholas Duncan and his twin sister Nikki went into Ravenclaw.

"Hape, Lillian" was called; she walked calmly to the stool, picked up the hat, slowly lowering onto her head. She could feel the hat feeling its way through her mind "Lillian! I remember you from when you snuck into Dumbledore's office. I've been waiting to sit on your head for a while. Fascinating. You have a highly conflicting mind. I can sense qualities that could put you in any of the houses, very difficult indeed. Such differences lead me to one intelligent and logical choice - Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

Next came Beatrice Henge, Janice and Willows painfully skinny friend. The hat was on her for only a moment before proclaiming to her and her friends surprise "Gryffindor!" She stood with a shocked look for a moment before heading to the Gryffindor table. After Beatrice came Alice Liddell (Gryffindor), Horace Patrick Lovework (Slytherin), Rothgar MacLaren (Ravenclaw), followed by four more Hufflepuffs (Kirk Nettles, Roberta Plante, Georgia O'Doyle, and Paige Jamison). Next came William Stocks (Gryffindor) Markus Tiberius (Ravenclaw), Lillian's former friend Jacob Vencion (Hufflepuff) and finally Charles Weasley, a Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, placed it under her arm before picking up the hat and stool and walked off to store it until next year. Professor Dumbledore Stood up smiling. He raised his arms as if he were trying to hug all the students at once.

"Welcome dear students to a fresh new year here at Hogwarts. Before we begin the banquet I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all who wish to continue living. Also, Mr. Filtch, our caretaker has requested that I remind you to not perform Magic between classes. Anyone interested in trying out for a house quidditch team should contact Madame Hooch. And now, let the feast begin!" He said with a flourish of his hands. Suddenly the tables were filled with all manner of foods from roasts of every species to vegetables of all variety, tureens of soup, and bowls of every variety of potato.

Lillian suspected that the house elves knew where she was sitting because there were a large amount of fish based soups and traditional breakfast items near her end of the table. Lillian was taking pancakes, placing scrambled eggs, bacon, and cheese on the pancakes and rolling it up before dipping the concoction in a bowl of lobster bisque. Some of her fellow Ravenclaws noticed her and then went back to their own dinner while others sat with wrapped and mortified attention to what she was doing. She was also eating bangers that she would dip one end into ketchup and the other into table syrup. Lillian offered one to Rothgar but he declined the culinary adventure. Lillian started feeling full and sleepy when all the food disappeared and was replaced by desserts. She ate some Chocolate mousse but had to force down the last bite.

After the desserts cleared off Dumbledore stood up again still with a cheerful smile on his face, the other Professors, including Hagrid but especially Snape looked like their smiles were now very forced. "Before we head off to our houses, let us sing a song that unifies us, the Hogwarts school song. Just pick your favourite tune and sing along!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The students all finished at different times and there was a loud round of applause for everyone before they all stood and began filing out of the Great hall. Lillian followed the Ravenclaw Prefect in a slightly dazed state up to their tower, listened as she explained that unlike other houses who depended on a code word for entry Ravenclaw relied logic puzzles, an enemy to many wizards. Stormy, the prefect had each of the first years stand aside as the rest of the house went in. She then had the first years each take a turn introducing themselves to the golden eagle door knocker that guarded the Ravenclaw tower door and solving one of its puzzles.

After they had taken turns they entered the doorway and gazed in amazement at what stood before them. The central room of the tower had a circular layout and was decorated in blue and bronze. All the walls were covered in bookcases except those that gave a view of the surrounding mountains. Above their heads was a domed ceiling with stairs painted on. The stars twinkled and Lillian could tell with a glance that they were in the right position for this time of the year. The carpet was also a midnight blue with twinkling stars but these stars would only be seen in this arrangement in exactly six months, the carpet was in sync with the view that would be seen on the opposite side of the earth from where they stood. Lillian noticed the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw standing by the doorway leading up to their rooms. Rowena's face gave a look of pure elegance and undeniable wisdom. As Lillian approached the door to the 'nests' as Stormy liked to call them Lillian felt the overwhelming need to kneel before the statue. As she stood up Lillian noticed the expression on Rowena's face had changed into a slight smirk, Lillian then turned and went up the stairs on the right (the girls side) to the first door up, marked first years.

She found an empty bed with her trunk sitting in front of it, a set of nightclothes laid out on her bed and Luther asleep on her pillow, the blanket covering his lower half. Lillian changed clothes and then climbed in bed, snuggling up next to Luther. She fell asleep immediately dreaming that Lord Monkshood was serenading her as they rode in a canoe together. She woke up after what felt like a second had passed, with Rhiannon Browning, another first year, shaking her and saying loudly "we're going to be late!"

Chapter 12 A pattern emerges

Lillian dressed quickly, running down the stairs. Rhiannon caught up to her and the went straight to Charms, skipping breakfast. After Professor Flitwick took roll the first lesson was in how to correctly hold and use your wand without poking anyone's eye out. There was a throughout discussion of pronunciation of various words and common mistakes in charms. After Charms came Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Poof. Professor Poof was legendary for being able to identify dark creatures and spells and escaping quickly, which he felt was the most appropriate method of dealing with the dark arts-figure out what it was and then run to the nearest Auror. The class took place in an unused room as wide as a standard classroom but almost as long as the great hall. The class was conducted almost entirely while running back and forth from one end of the room to the other while Professor Poof conjured images of various dark creatures chasing the students. He would also shout out details of what was after them, such as its name, where it was from, what it could do and where in the textbook you could find out more about it.

Next Lillian had Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall had always bee friendly to Lillian but she seemed to be much more strict in the classroom than Lillian remembered, she actually docked Ravenclaw five points when Rothgar and Markus were thirty seconds late. Another five points were taken when Rhiannon paused for a moment before giving an answer to a question. "She favours the Gryffindors by being horrible to the other houses. I have a sister who graduated last year, she was a Ravenclaw and despised McGonagall almost as much as Professor Sprout" Lillian took lunch after Transfigurations, normally eating pot noodles mixed with baked beans and melted cheddar cheese. After she had lunch she had History of Magic which felt like it lasted three class periods and Lillian began drifting off near the end of the class. Her day ended with Professor Sprout's Herbology which wasn't as bad as she had been led to believe. Most of the period was spent taking measurements and weights of dirt, fertilizer and seeds. Lillian had no problem with the physical labour of herbology but her classmates seem to be much more winded. The day ended and Lillian considered skipping dinner and hitting the showers before going to bed, but her stomach objected strenuously. She went to the Great hall for dinner and had steamed trout with herbs at the Ravenclaw table. She felt like she was being watched for a while. Just before she was about to get up Janice and Willow ran up to Lillian and dumped a tureen full of boiling hot gravy and a large bowl of steaming mashed potatoes on her head before attempting to run off. They thought they would get away with it since the only teacher in the great hall at the time was Professor Snape, head of their house, Slytherin. Professor Snape hit them with a Leg Lock curse before they got more than a meter away and gave them detention on the spot, assigning them to clean bedpans in the Hospital ward for a week. He told them that if they pulled a stunt like that again they'd be kicked out of Slytherin. He then walked the potato and gravy covered Lillian to the hospital ward where she was treated for burns.

The next day was double Potions with Hufflepuffs. Lillian was happy to be a student of Professor Snapes and felt he treated her the same as all the other students. He even docked her one point for being a know-it-all. He asked her to stay after class. Severus smiled briefly after all the other students had left. He seemed to be having difficulty finding the right words to say to her, there were several 'ums' and 'errs' and pauses.

"Lillian, I did not enjoy leaving you alone, but I assume you had no problems?"

"No problems at all, Professor. I actually enjoyed the experience. I made several new friends, have you ever heard of a group called the Nightshade Society?"

"I have heard mention of them, supplied certain magical tools and potions to the Dark Lord, but the last of their group was sent off to Azkaban. Why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously

"The man in black who was after me contacted me. He claims to be with them," Lillian said.

"do you have his name?"

"Mordred. I didn't get his family name, but he prefers 'Lord Foxglove'"

"That is helpful, thank you. I wish half of the other students paid attention like you. That will be all," he said, straightening his robe as he stood up.

After this Lillian headed off to her first lesson in magical flight - introductory brooms with Madame Hooch. Lillian found out quickly that brooms were not one of her natural talents. She said up to her broom and at first it did nothing. She repeated herself and on the third up (when most people were already on their brooms, waiting to take off) Lillian's broom finally lifted up to knee height before hovering off back to the castle. Lillian never did get airborne during that lesson. After the lesson Madam Hooch comforted her with a chocolate frog. "don't worry about it. I've never seen Professor Snape get more than two feet off the ground on a broom. Hagrid's size managed to scare off every broom the castle has, and they're still wonderful, impressive members of the community,"

Tuesday nights were spent on the Astronomy tower. During her first class Nicholas Duncan accidentally dropped his telescope and could not find all the pieces so Lillian let him look through hers. Nicholas wasn't sure what he was looking for so Lillian continued leaning over him to check his aim, their cheeks brush each other and near the end of the class Nicholas kissed her on the lips. The kiss left Lillian stunned for a few moments. After that life progressed quickly, Lillian did wonderfully in Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, History, Potions, and Transfigurations. She developed fairly well defined calves and quadriceps from her Defence against the Dark Arts class and finally managed to get her broom off the ground the week of Halloween. She still had occasional run ins with Janice in the girls lavoratory or the library but Willow, fearing Snape more than Janice, looked for easier people to bully, like her former friend Beatrice. When Beatrice was sorted into Gryffindor all friendship between her and her former friends died, Janice and Willow actually hated Beatrice more than they did Lillian. Beatrice on the other hand gained a little weight, stopped wearing excessive make-up and started looking healthy. One day in the middle of November Beatrice came over to the Ravenclaw table and asked Lillian to please meet her in the Library after class. When Lillian got there she saw Willow and Janice hitting and kicking Beatrice while the librarian wasn't watching. Lillian levitated two large and heavy books to a meter above Willow and Janices heads before dropping them, knocking the two bullies out. Beatrice had hoped that Lillian might help, as the other two had been assaulting her for the passed few weeks. She then asked Lillian if Lillian could tutor her in Transfigurations and Potions. They started meeting in the Library every night after class which started rumours about the both of them. Lillian later found out that Professors McGonagall and Snape had recommended that Beatrice go to Lillian for tutoring. On weekends Lillian could either be found in the company of Hagrid playing Gobstones or working with Beatrice. The captain of the Ravenclaw Gobstone team tried to recruit Lillian many times but Lillian kept turning her down telling her that she didn't want to be that competitive. Lillian also dabbled in wizards chess but didn't like the violence of it.

"Two people fighting is different than sending little stone men off to bash each other to small pieces" she once said.

As Christmas approached Lillian noticed some tension between her parents. One day Hagrid word be whistling a joyous tune while Snape would be extra surly and gruff with the world and the next day Hagrid would be swinging back and forth between anger and tears while Snape was as happy as a lark. This went on for two weeks before Lillian sent them each an owl with a message that simply read 'Family meeting, the unused classroom on the west side of the fourth floor, at nine' Severus showed up slightly early with Hagrid slightly late and out of breath.

"Ruddy staircase started moving while I was on it. every one of them would choose to go elsewhere as soon as I stepped on," he said

Severus had a grin subtle enough that only Lillian could notice it. "not very nice of you father." she scolded him.

"WHAT? you mean he jinxed them stairs to move when I got there? YOU INSUFFERABLE PRAT!" Hagrid bellowed at Snape

Hagrid started coming toward Snape, fists clenched, Snape raised his wand in warning. "STOP! Both of you start behaving like the adults you are supposed to be!" both men stopped in there tracks and turned to Lillian, slightly crestfallen.

"I called you both here because I keep hearing from other students that you two are each alternating between being the essence of happiness and harbingers of hurt, which means you are doing something to each other. I want this to stop now and I want you to explain yourselves, "

Hagrid was the first to say anything "Lillian, sweetums, me and yer dad are havin a disagreement over who you'll be staying with for the Christmas Holiday. Severus wants to take you to some dusty pile o bricks that needs to be condemned-"

"It was my fathers house and now it is mine. It is Spinners End. I don't go there often but I thought it would be a nice change from the castle. Hagrid would be welcome on Christmas day for at least a few hours,"

"YER TRYING TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME!" Hagrid bellowed

"MOMMY! Calm Down! Now, what I had been thinking of doing was staying here at Hogwarts, but I am intrigued by the house idea. I would be willing to come to the house at spinner's end on the condition that Mummy comes with and can stay as long as I'm there, "

Snape rolled his eyes and only replied with "if you insist, although there were plans to visit a few old... associates on Christmas day and I would like to introduce Lillian to them"

"And how many of them are former death eaters?"

"they were cleared of all wrongdoings."

"so they're all former death eater, are they? I'm guessing the Malfoys, the Crabbes, the Goyles-"

To name a few yes. Its important to maintain contacts in the wizarding world and I want to introduce Lillian to so of the...Important ...people in this world."

"I don't want our daughter gettin chummy with people what used to follow you-know-who," Hagrid said whispering the last part.

"How about we keep this simply a family thing, I can be introduced to your friends at some other date,"

"I would at least like to have you meet the Malfoys, they have a young son," said Snape

"All right, she can go to the Malfoys for a visit. A short visit, and no meals with them" said Hagrid with irritation.

"Good, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Lillian asked. Both men said no. "All right, then I'll see you both around," and Lillian left heading back to the Ravenclaw tower.

Severus and Rubeus just stood their, dumbfounded as to the whirlwind of a child they each considered their daughter before they departed.

The day before Lillian was to leave with Snape and Hagrid an owl arrived for Lillian, the Owl bore a single letter embossed with a dark purple wax seal, the letter 'L' pressed into the wax. Lillian took the letter to an unused girls lavoratory. She knew that Moaning Myrtle haunted it but had always had decent experiences with Myrtle.

"Hello Myrtle" Lillian said as she entered, trying to be polite to the resident spirit.

"Hello Lillian. Not many people greet me before they see me. Most don't even greet me after they see me, why is that?" Myrtle said as she rose from one of the stalls. Lillian smiled.

"Most people have lost interest in proper etiquette and manners. I have to admit, I'm not as good at it as I would like, but I am trying," she said as she broke the wax seal on the letter. She was careful to not let any of the wax fall onto the floor, fearing it might be as disrespectful as littering in a neighbours house.

"Ah, so what do you have there? a letter from a secret admirer?" Myrtle said as she flew behind Lillian to try and read the letter.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Lillian said, turning to face Myrtle.

"Oh, is he good looking? Has he tried wiggling his tongue in your ear?" said as she glided sideways, to see more of the letter

Lillian giggled "Lord Monkshood is quite good looking, but no, he's never placed his tongue or any other body part within me. I would like to read this privately, please," Lillian said.

Myrtle looked taken aback for a moment before saying "go ahead, ignore me..." and drifting back to her stall.

"I do like talking to you Myrtle," Lillian said as Myrtle sank into the bowl. Lillian knew she wasn't upset or she would have made a tremendous splash. Lillian removed the letter from the envelope an began to read the letter. There were three sheets of paper in the envelope. They were hand written in three different shades of sparkling ink. The first letter was a black ink that sparked but the writing was heavy and blocky. The second was green but in a more spirally flowing handwriting. The third was a sparkling purple ink but in the same hand writing of the second. She suspected that it would disappear after being read.

_My Dearest Lillian_

_We have hoped you were enjoying the school year, we see that our faith in you was not misplaced. _

_It is unfortunate that you flying skills lag so far behind, but not everyone can be perfect._

_Lord Foxglove was arrested recently and we hoped he would be freed on bail, but he appears to have _

_lost his desire to continue being in the group, he confessed to stalking you and to being a death eater._

_Your skills in school have been noticed by other individuals who seeks knowledge _

_of your past. We believe you may come under a great deal more scrutiny if you_

_unusual birth becomes public knowledge. _

_Just the other day we found that ministry officials discussed covering up your birth_

_or if such an idea was beyond the scope of their duties. It is sad that the ministry would consider such _

_ideas. In our opinion the exact details of your birth are between you and your parents,_

_no one else._

_until the end of your academic studies and most_

_sincerely_

_?_

She admired the first letter for another moment before the writing vanished and the paper turned to dust. She began to read the second letter.

_I bring this letter as a warning_

_we have intelligence on a fellow student_

_making her way into your life_

_it is terrible to relate this _

_practically an atrocity_

_nightshade watches and warns_

_accept this warning_

_we pray to you _

_after this upcoming holiday_

_watch for her to seek_

_closer candour with you_

_assume such friendship seeks to ease information_

_regarding your parentage_

_if her devotion works _

_or information is divulged accidentally_

_wicked intentions from the parents of her former friends will seek your end _

_we urge caution but know this, quid pro quo may win protection _

_in her closet there are skeletons much worse than your secret._

_added caution must be taken when it comes to food or drinks she brings._

She finished the second letter and the letters faded until it was a blank piece of parchment, which burst into flames. She began reading the third letter, this one was written in the same handwriting as the second but in a shimmering, glittery purple ink.

_I pray to thee that this letter finds good fortune in your heart_

_I pray to the that this will not be considered improper_

_adoration is what I feel for your magical art _

_after graduation I shall give you a special offer_

_a pet name you need for your subtle soul_

_Princess of potions I name thee_

_Lady Mandrake could be your name on our role_

_If ours you will be._

The third letter then emitted a soft 'poof' sound before disappearing in a cloud of purplish green smoke.

Lillian noticed during reading the first letter that if one took the first letter from each line it gave a different message: Will You Join us? The second letter had a secret message as well, the second letter of each line spelled out Beatrice false friend.

Lillian did not see any hidden message in the third letter. She walked over to the stall that Myrtle haunted and said in the direction of the bowl "Bye Myrtle, have a good afternoon", the only reply that came back were several bubbles.

Lillian headed back to the Ravenclaw tower and finished packing for the holiday. She then headed down to the Ravenclaw common room to wait for the arrival of her parents. At ten minutes until nine the Ravenclaw door opened and Professor Flitwick entered with Hagrid and Snape following.

"Good Morning Lillian. I stopped by Gringotts and exchanged money for us all, I'm giving you what the muggles refer to as two hundred quid. I've already given Hagrid five hundred quids. This is for when we go shopping, I thought we'd visit a place called Harrod's, I've heard that it's what one does with a family in the muggle world," said Snape.

"I'll carry yer trunk" said Hagrid as he picked up her trunk. The lid wasn't fully shut and Luther hopped out and onto Severus's head, sitting there and croaking for a moment before he changed colour. The majority of his body matched exactly to Snapes hair, but there was an oddly bow shaped part of Luther's current colouring that was a bright pink colour. Lillian suppressed the urge to giggle. Severus reached up and picked Luther up off his head and handed his to Lillian with a tight lipped glare at the toad. Lillian could tell by the look in his eyes he was remembering the recipes he had for frog legs.

The trio the walked out of the tower and down to the main entrance of the castle. There were many students lining up to head out and back home to their families for the holidays. A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff started shoving each other over who was where in the line before they noticed Professor Snape walk up to them and deduct ten points from each of them for rough housing. They stopped immediately and behaved themselves from then on. Soon they were out the door and trudging through the snow and through the main gate, officially off of school grounds.

There was a carriage was waiting for them in the snow just outside the main gates. The carriage had a pair of thestrals tethered to the front of the all black carriage. The carriage had a roof and plush dark red velvet seats and brass lamps in front of it. Severus opened the door for Lillian and a set of steps folded down for her. After she was in Hagrid wedged himself into the carriage and for a moment was stuck in the doorway. In the war between the unstoppable force of Hagrid and the immovable object of the door frame a glass window cracked, releasing pressure and allowing the half giant to slide in. Severus glared at Hagrid and said "This carriage was borrowed!" before tapping the window with his wand while saying repairo. Severus then climbed into the carriage and shut the door.

They quickly got under way with Severus reminding Lillian that she wouldn't be able to do magic until they returned. Severus then took a vinyl record out and an antique Victrolla, and began playing orchestral music. After driving a few feet along the ground the carriage picked up speed and lifted off and the lamps at the front began emitting massive volumes of smoke wrapping the carriage in a fast moving cloud. The were able to see clearly through the fog to the outside but any muggle who glanced up would only see a rather fast moving cloud. Lillian loved the sight of all the snow and couldn't help but spend most of the trip staring down. Severus and Hagrid were for once getting along as they discussed a new type of mushroom that had been spotted in the forbidden forest and its usefulness in the treatment of magical injuries. In a few hours they had arrived in a rather run down small town made of many industrial looking brick buildings. the carriage began circling one specific building and descending, landing on the street with a thump before stopping in front of the house they had been circling. Severus open the carriage door and the steps fell into place, he stepped out into the black slush covered streets and turned around to face the carriage before saying to Lillian and Hagid "Welcome to Spinner's End!"

Soon they were inside the house with Lillian getting comfortable in Severus's old bedroom, Snape took the master bedroom and Hagrid had the couch, which Snape reinforced and enlarged with a spell. There were no house elves living here so everything was done by hand or with Snapes wand (Hagrid didn't dare use his umbrella in Snapes presence) The house had many books lining the shelves and much dust lining the books. Every corner of the ceiling had several layers of cobwebs and a few spiders who had died of starvation years ago. Dust bunnies roamed under furniture in packs searching for fallen hairs to add to their mass. Lillian and Hagrid began tidying the place while Severus went into the kitchen and brewed some tea. By the time Severus returned the living room was spotless with Lillian and Hagrid discussing where to put the Christmas tree. Severus's only objection was to Lillian's request of hanging a wreath on the door.

"It will make the home look like a home with a happy family" said Lillian

"That is the problem, my dear. The last impression I wish to make in this neighbourhood is that this is a 'welcoming' home" replied Snape.

Soon the Christmas tree was up, its roots burrowing deep through the floor and into the ground below the house and it was decorated with a dark theme, the ornaments were glass balls in black, silver, purple and green. There were a few live pixies in little Santa suits roaming around the tree, often making rude gestures at anyone they caught looking in their direction. A number of ornaments shaped like miniature brooms, wands, cauldrons, and books graced the branches of the tree. There were school and house crest ornaments with Slytherin and Ravenclaw displayed prominently, while Gryffindor was slightly hidden in the back and Hufflepuff was found a week later near the trunk of the tree having been heavily chewed by the pixies. The tree topper was a ice crystal shaped like a star that glowed of its own accord. The one item that was not found on the trees was tinsel, Professor Snape complained that it made too much of a mess and it reminded Hagrid of unicorn blood. The tree decorating took the rest of the day, by the time it was done all three of them were exhausted. Dinner was made by Hagrid that night and consisted of vegetable beef soup and a roast beef with cheddar sandwich. Hagrid was an excellent cook when it came to simple pub style foods and tonight's dinner, while humble, was wonderful, even Professor Snape complimented it in his own way.

"It doesn't smell poisonous" Severus said while taking a spoonful of soup.

Hagrid rolled his eyes and tucked back in. Soon they were all off to bed, sleeping soundlessly until the break of dawn. Lillian was the first one up and downstairs, she sat near a window for an hour simply admiring the crisp clean unbroken snow gracing the yard. Lillian loved snow, she could spend hours in meditative bliss just admiring the snow and ice circles. She soon started making breakfast, eggs, bacon, and toast. She found a few preserves in the pantry that had not gone off, one of which was fig, something she knew Snape secretly loved. She also found a peach preserve that looked tasty to her and a red pepper preserve that would be interesting to Hagrid. She made coffee as best she could, she didn't have all the right ingredients to make the dragons-blood coffee she had learned from Aberforth but she could make a decent cup of Joe, the scent of which drew Hagrid out of a deep sleep. Severus soon came downstairs and was noticeably shocked to see such a breakfast ready and waiting.

"I had no idea that you had such...skills. Is this what you spent doing in the Hog's Head this summer?"

"I enjoy cooking, father. It may not be the most glamorous or magical thing to do, but its not that dissimilar to potion making,"

Severus sighed and replied "you are far too talented to be playing with such muggle crafts"

"There ain't nothing wrong with cooking Professor. I've known many witch and wizard that were quite happy with domestic arts, some of the best restaurants in the world are secretly run by magic," said Hagrid.

"MY daughter is not going to waste her life as someone's maid! Her mind and talents are too precious!"

"YOUR daughter? She's my daughter too, and if she wants to be a chef that's her business!" bellowed Hagrid.

"PLEASE! STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Lillian. "I just wanted to make breakfast for you two! I'M NOT PLANNIN' ON MAKIN A CAREER OUT OF IT!" Lillian the stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door closed.

Both men were sat in silence for the next half hour, the breakfast went cold and untouched. Finally Severus turned to Rubeus and said "I just want what's best for her, my mother led an unfortunate life after she graduated, I don't want to see someone with such a rare gift go through that,"

"Yeah, me too, but we got to take into account what she wants too otherwise it's just as miserable," replied Hagrid

"What?" said Snape, a confused look on his face.

"Look, being stuck with a bad choice only limits you if you let it. If she chooses to go into research or medicine she'd be wealthy and maybe famous, but that don't make yeh happy. She's gotta find her bliss her own way, no matter what we think or want,"

"That may have been the wisest thing I've ever heard from you. Let's go check on her," said Snape. Hagrid followed him upstairs to Lillian's room and opened the door to a room that was missing its human occupant. There was a note on her bed that just said 'gone' in a twitchy handwriting, and the window was still slightly open.

Chapter 13 misery loves company

"She couldn't have gotten far," said Hagrid. Severus was looking for tracks in the snow and seeing nothing. Hagrid knew that this would be futile, they'd spent hours in the forbidden forest with him teaching her all about tracks and how to not leave them. They were fairly certain that she had scaled the roof and down the side of the house, there were traces of elf resin on the house.

"Maybe she called the knight bus, we could call them and see if she's still aboard," said Hagrid

"It only works when a witch or wizard is stranded, neither of us are,"

"What if you kicked me out, I'd be stranded then, wouldn't I?"

"Why yes, you would," Snape said with a wicked grin "This should be fun. Hagrid, you are an oaf and officially banned from my house," Shouted Snape. "Now hold up your umbrella"

Hagrid did so and then there was a loud bang as the Knight bus appeared on the street. The bus rolled to a stop next to Hagrid and its doors opened. "Evening gentlemen, are we a bit lost?" said the driver.

"Er, no not really, my daughter's run away and I wonder if she might be on board. She's tall fer her age, long dark hair, kinda pale," said Hagrid.

"Oh, yeah, you mean Lillian?" Said the driver.

"She's here?" asked Hagrid excitedly

"Nah, dropped her off outside the leaky cauldron five minutes ago. She didn't go in though, hopped a muggle bus that was in the area," replied the driver

"Okay, thank you" Hagrid said to the bus driver. He turned and began walking towards Snape

"Do you not need a ride?" asked the bus driver, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Er- no, but thank you," Hagrid said with a friendly smile.

The driver slammed the bus door closed and the bus jerked into motion quickly, disappearing from sight within a few moments.

Snape looked to Hagrid and said "I think one of us should try to find where she went and one of us should stay here,"

"I agree, I know how to track a person, you stay here," said Hagrid

"Normally I'd agree to that, but I believe your abilities inside an urban setting are quite...limited. Besides, I can Apperate, you can not," Snape said, a moment before disappearing with a pop.

"Fine, I'll wait in the house," Hagrid said to the empty side walk. He walked over to the house door and tried to turn the knob but found it wouldn't turn in his hand. "Ruddy hell! Snape kicked me out and now the house won't let me in. Al-right door, you'd best open before I have to bust you down," Hagrid said to the door. The door responded by sprouting six inch long iron spikes that appeared to be oozing a greenish venom. A roll of razor wire began creeping up the doors frame and the walkway leading up to the home turned into a path of glowing red coals, which Hagrid had to quickly jump off of. Similar defensive measures appeared on the windows, and then the house started shouting 'THIEF!' and 'VANDAL' at Hagrid. Hagrid went and sat down on the curb and sighed heavily. The snow near the walkway began melting and forming a small dark and malevolent looking cloud.

Snape apparated outside the Leaky cauldron and began looking around the area. He didn't see any obvious signs of Lillian, just some litter on the street. He said to the street "give me a sign as to where she went,". A gust of wind came along kicking up the litter and an advertisement for a London Goth club flew up and stuck to Severus's face, it was featuring a band called 'Lily's Revenge' and advertising itself as being a free show. Snape apparated out of the area and into the alley next to the club. Snape went into the club and saw a large group of muggles in their twenties dressed completely in black with make up that made them appear more pallid. Many of them had either a cigarette or a drink in their hand, the air was thick with a cloud of cloves, frankincense and myrrh. The band on stage was dressed similarly except the lead singer had black hair down to her knees with a grey streak on one side and wore a white silk dress. She had a bat shaped pendant around her neck and had what appeared to be a dagger sticking out of her chest, blood around the wound. The dagger did not affect her singing as she continued wailing into the microphone as the guitars blared with more volume than talent and the drums were hit by a drummer who seemed to be having a seizure. The bartender did confirm that a girl fitting her description had been there but most of the women and some of the men there could fit Lillian's description. Snape left after not seeing Lillian anywhere around. Snape looked around while on the street for any other place she may have gone and then saw her, leaning on the rail along the river Thames. She was just looking out over the river in silent contemplation while the snow fell on and around her.

Severus approached her and stood next to her on the bridge looking out over the river.

"I like the silence," she said to him. "I like the small moments of quiet contemplation where there is just me and a peaceful world around me"

"Your mother and I are not good with peace, especially around each other. We each have very strong wills but different ideas as to what's best for you. I am sorry for my snap judgement of you this morning. You do have a brilliant mind and I know you will do well in life. I just...find it difficult to not-"

"Father, its okay, you don't have to say anything. I am sorry for running off but I just needed some space," replied Lillian

"Okay. I cannot honestly say that I'm not angry, but I'm sure you are too. Let's leave our anger here and go back home,"

"That suits me fine," replied Lillian as she turned and took Snapes hand. They did a side along apparation and were back to Spinner's end with a small pop. They saw Hagrid, sitting on the curb, umbrella open and over his head while a miniature black rain cloud hovered above him, attempting to wash him away with its down pour.

"Ah, I see you've met the house defences. I created them myself," Snape said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, I'd appreciate it if you told yer house that I'm not a thief or vandal," Hagrid replied

"Certainly. Hagrid, you are officially invited in and welcome to my home," Severus said with a sneer. The houses defences dissipated upon these words and the door opened with ease.

Once they were inside there was a simultaneous rumbling of three separate stomachs, as it was getting late and none of them had eaten anything today. Snape offered to cook, making frog legs stewed in nettles. The dinner concluded with a fine bottle of sherry split between the three of them. The alcohol of the sherry had no effect on Lillian, but it did get Severus giggling like a school girl and Hagrid very chummy.

"Whatdaya call thisstuff again professser? amantiedo? Amarillo? Armadillo?" asked Hagrid with rosy cheeks.

"Amontillado, my good mum," Severus said in between giggling fits. "it's a Spanish sherry from a small town in southern Spain. The cheap stuff is awful, but to good stuff is- well, let just say some men have died over it,"

"Good night you two" Lillian said, slightly embarrassed by the sight of her two parents. Half way up the stairs she called them both ruddy sots under her breath.

Chapter 14 Given and earned

She changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed, nudging Luther over. She was amazed that a toad could sprawl out enough to make it difficult for her to get in bed without moving him. He climbed up next to her bosom for warmth and she stroked his little toady head. She saw a shift in the light coming through her window and looked over to see Lord Monkshood sitting outside the window on a broom. He waved at her and she climbed out of bed and opened the window.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Just arrived. Don't worry, I didn't watch you changing clothes or anything," he said while sipping from a wine goblet. "would you care for a drink? "

"No thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you a Christmas present. It's a formula actually. I've just figured out a method of manufacturing invisibility cloaks, and I want you to have the formula," he said, handing her a parchment. "It's simple really, it mostly involves feeding thestral blood to young acromantulas. The webbing they spin turns invisible after two weeks of feedings, the webbing can then be spun into a silk like fabric. This formula could make one fairly wealthy if they used it. I also want to give you a small bottle of what is commonly referred to as fairy dust. It will allow you to magically enhance muggle items without getting you in trouble for under-age magic,"

"Thank you but I'm afraid I don't have anything for you," Lillian said.

"Well, how about a single kiss?" Lord Monkshood suggested

"Okay," Lillian said in a moment of naivete.

She closed her eyes and offered her cheek to him, and felt his lips pressing against hers. For a moment she considered objecting but the pleasure she felt overrode her sense of decorum. She was kissing back, not like the first time with Nicholas Duncan, this was passion, there was heat filling her senses. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away saying "don't be greedy, there will be more where that came from; in all due time," he said, chuckling as he flew off into the night. She crawled back into bed, scooted Luther over again, and lay down, unsure of whether what she had was a dream, a sherry induced hallucination, or love. She spent the rest of the night having dreams of riding a large powerful white stallion over rough terrain.

She woke up the next morning and changed clothes before heading downstairs. Snape had already cooked a breakfast of scrambled vulture eggs, wild boar bacon, and burnt toast with yak butter. Hagrid was hungrily wolfing down a second helping, covered in ketchup.

"Good morning Lillian. Yer dad's made a real great breakfast, come eat," replied Hagrid between mouthfuls.

"Good morning everyone," Lillian said.

"Normally I would go for a simple oatmeal, but once in a while an indulgence is nice," said Snape as he sat down at the table.

Lillian sat and ate with her parents, and asked "do we have any plans for today?"

Snape, replied with "I will be visiting Diagon Alley to obtain components for...research"

"Ah," Lillian replied with some sadness. "So, just me and you today mummy?"

"Um, er- unfortunately I have to run back up to Hogwarts and check on somethin'. I shouldn't be gone for more than a day or two," Hagrid said, wiping his beard of egg residue.

"I see," said Lillian as she finished her breakfast.

"I believe you wanted to go to some muggle shopping facility, Lillian? I could escort you there and walk you home on my way back," offered Snape.

"Well, yes, I thought we could go to Harrod's, as a-"

"Good, we'll leave in a few minutes," said Snape as he stood up. Snape tapped the table with his wand, clearing off all the uneaten food and dirty dishes. He then headed upstairs to the master bedroom and closed the door. Hagrid stood up as well and scooted his chair in before heading to the water closet.

Lillian sat at the table and thought to herself this really isn't a family, it's two men and their obligation-me

Hagrid was soon out the door, with a brief hug for his daughter. Snape caught a muggle bus with her to Harrod's before heading to the Leaky Cauldron via Apperation. Lillian suppressed the urge to be angry, instead she went through the day, being as chipper and happy on the outside as she wished she was on the inside.

She stood outside Harrod's admiring the Christmas décor before heading in. The lights were not on since it was daytime but the beauty and majesty was still evident. Lillian entered and stared in wonder at the shops inside. She was also being stared at by passing muggles, wondering who dressed this child and where her parents were. Since arriving at Spinners End Lillian had started dressing in clothes that Severus had acquired for her, lots of frills and lace with a Victorian feel. Most of her clothes were in dark some colours with shiny silver clasps and buckles. She enjoyed the wardrobe and felt very comfortable but knew it wasn't what most muggles her age wore (at least while shopping at Harrod's). As she walked about she tried thinking about the products she saw and how Severus and Rubeus would react if they received such items. Hagrid was relatively easy to shop for and Lillian quickly found something perfect, a strawberry and red pepper preserve. A lady was offering samples of it to the crowd and the few who could get over the unusual idea of it thought it tasted sweet and spicy. The lady winked at Lillian and as soon as the crowd of muggles died down she whispered to her "I bet you go to Hogwarts, don't you?"

"um, yes, I do, how did you know?"

"Oh I just had a feeling about you,"

"do you work here?"

"Oh no, not really. I'm covering for my twin sister who's home sick with the flu. Poor dear is a squib, its a shame really. She understands magic and our world but doesn't have a bit o power. Doesn't understand the muggle world well enough to do more than give out samples here. Shoppin for anyone special?"

"Oh yes, my mum and dad. I think my mum would like this preserve, she loves strawberries,"

"How sweet. I got a special jar of this preserve, its got an extra bit of kick for our kind, if you know what I mean,"

"I think that would be perfect!"

The sample lady gave a bit to Lillian and told her about it. It was made locally and Lillian thought it had a wonderful summery flavour. She bought it and a box of biscuits to go with it. She then went to the jeweller and purchased a locket. She had the jeweller put the initials SS on the locket in a scrolling serpentine pattern before heading off to the Photographer. She asked the photographer to make a photo of her small enough to fit in the locket which he said he'd be happy to do, but that he only had one camera capable of that sort of work and it only worked half of the time. He set up the camera and was very rough with it. He kicked it and then said he needed a specific type of film from the back room and asked Lillian to sit on a stool in front of the camera. While he was getting the film Lillian sprinkled some of the fairy dust given to her by Lord Monkshood on the camera. It shook for a moment and she was worried that that was the only thing it would do, but then the camera winked at her and resumed looking inanimate. The photographer came back and loaded the film into the camera roughly and it kicked him, although he assumed the leg just slipped and hit him. He took the photo and then developed the film, cutting the image to the right size and shape for the locket and gluing it in place. When the image of Lillian began smiling and waving at him he assumed that he'd just inhaled too much of the developing chemicals and took the locket out to Lillian handing it to her closed. She thanked him and paid him a little extra for his efforts before leaving. Two minutes later she heard shouting from the photographers studio and shortly afterwards the camera galloped past her, down the escalator and out the front door with the photographer running after it. She headed down the escalator and outside, sitting down on a bench near the entrance to wait for her father, who arrived about half an hour later.

"Hello father," she said as he arrived.

"I don't supposed you know anything about a bewitched muggle camera in the area, do you?"he said as he sat down next to her.

"I did see a camera running about on its own a half hour ago," she replied demurely.

"Ministry officials are looking into it. Apparently the camera ran out into the road in the path of an oncoming bus and was destroyed. If it hadn't been the ministry could have used it to look at whoever added fairy powder to it. The laws regarding bewitching muggle items are very strict and the punishments are quite severe," he said. Snape then whispered into her ear "I'm not going to punish you this time my dear, but you must be more careful in the future. Let's head home," he said, standing up. She stood up and followed him to a cab that had arrived. Lillian was pleased to see Nigel, the cab driver again, his co-pilot the iguana was wearing a red fez today and smoking a clay pipe.

"Hello Nigel. take us to Spinners End please," she said handing him five silver sickles.

Snape looked shocked that someone of the wizarding world would be driving a muggle contraption for a career. They arrived quickly and were back inside the house. Lillian placed the presents under the tree, next to several others that had mysteriously sprang up while everyone was gone, two looked as if they had been attacked with wrapping paper and ribbon, while the other two were wrapped with a pristine precision. She walked over to her father and asked how one studies magic or does homework when in the muggle world.

"This is why the majority of holiday homework is written and research rather than practicum. I believe at Drumstrang students are encouraged to spend the holiday on campus rather than going home, affording them a greater chance at the more practical aspects of magic. However, I will let you in on a secret that technically I am not supposed to know. I only discovered this a few hours earlier today. Due to your rather...unique... birth the Ministry wasn't able to properly place a trace on you that lasted more than a few hours. This is why you have been ineptly followed by the Ministry for so long. Even now there are two Ministry officials watching this house and occasionally casting charms that would pick up on any magical residue. As long as you only practice with me, following my motions precisely, in my direct presence, they will be unable to tell your magic from my own. You must not reveal this to your mother or anyone else. Go get your wand," he said to her with a grin.

She jumped up with a smile and ran upstairs to her room, opening her dresser and retrieving the box she stored her wand in. Lillian ran back downstairs with wand in hand. They spent the afternoon practising transfigurations, transforming pillows into logs, and the logs into massive sausages, and then sausages into ribbons, and finally the ribbons into pillows. By the time the sun set Lillian was already transfiguring at a N.E.W.T. level of ability. Snape told her that tomorrow they would work on charms. The days passed with more practice, Hagrid had not returned yet but he did send a letter, apparently there was an outbreak of an odd flu like illness amongst the centaurs, who were blaming the disease on the thestrals that lived nearby. Three Thestrals had already been killed by angry Centaurs and Hagrid had to help settle things down while Madame Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were recalled to Hogwarts to help heal the sick.

Christmas eve arrived and there was a knock on the door. Snape opened the door to find Hagrid with a red ribbon on his head.

"Got good news, the Centaurs agreed to not attack the Thestrals without provocation, everyone's healing for the Holidays. Lillian, I'd like to give you your present now, she's right outside, come with me," He said holding the door open for her.

Lillian went outside with Severus following close behind. Standing outside was a Thestral foal, with Albus Dumbledore holding its reigns. Severus was shocked to see the Headmaster there, snow falling on his long white hair.

"Headmaster, er, ah...Merry Christmas. Would you care to come in for a drink?"

"Thank you Severus, but no. I'm just here to help Hagrid with Lillian's Thestral,"

"Professor Dumbledore will be taking her back with him tonight. She'll be taken care of everyday in the stables until you get back to school, but I do believe a short ride tonight would be okay," said Hagrid.

Lillian wrapped her arms around the thestrals neck and hugged it, the foal gently nuzzled her. She walked over to its side, one hand feeling along its spine and climbed onto its back.

"Doe she have a name yet?"

"No Lillian, you get to name her,"

"Polaris then," Lillian announced with a giggle.

Dumbledore smiled at patted Polaris on the snout, handing the reigns over to Lillian. Lillian and Polaris trotted up the street and back, Polaris spread her wings and flapped them a few times but was still too young to take flight. They went up and down the street a few more times before they returned to the front of Spinners End and Lillian dismounted. She turned to the man she had always known as mummy and wrapped her arms around him and said thank you through tears of joy. They re-entered the house, Albus said good night and wished them all a merry Christmas before apparating away, thestral in tow.

Severus walked over to Lillian and smiled slightly. He held a present up to her saying "It's not a live creature, but I hope it will be loved," Lillian opened the present and discovered a pair of black suede boots. They had a magical feel to them but Lillian wasn't sure what they did until one of them slipped out of her grasp falling to the floor without a sound. They were magic boots in that they allowed one to walk without the sound of footsteps. Lillian looked at Severus with some confusion, why would he give her something that was practically meant for sneaking about and getting into trouble.

"While these boots would appear to be destined for misuse they do have two additional abilities that, I believe, are more important and you will find highly advantageous. First they adjust themselves to your foot size, so they will always fit, no matter what size you need. Second they enhance your natural balance and agility, allowing for a cat like grace. Please try them," said Severus. Lillian slipped them on and they tighten around her feet and calves for a moment before relaxing. They were a perfect fit, Lillian stood up in them and walked around the room soundlessly, not tripping over a single piece of furniture, not even the chair that stuck a leg out to trip anyone who walked past it. She spent the next two hours going from room to room not tripping on furniture and sneaking up on Hagrid. She slept soundly that night dreaming of walking about on rooftops and sneaking into buildings, walking through secret departments within the Ministry, reading their research and obtaining classified magical items, giving them to Lord Monkshood before returning to her bedroom. She woke up feeling quite spent.

The next day Severus was up bright and early, more well dressed than Lillian had ever seen. They ate breakfast that Hagrid had prepared, a dozen eggs over easy with rashers of bacon and toast with beans. Today was the day that Severus was taking Lillian to meet the Malfoys and Hagrid was not too pleased. He kept muttering about the dangers of Death Eaters and that a lack of a conviction didn't make them good people. Snape was being fussy about Lillian's posture and suggested three different outfits for her to wear, all of which were unsatisfactory after she had them on. She finally picked out a long black dress with lacy webbing for sleeves, did her hair up in a tight little bun, applied very light make up that gave her pallid skin an even lighter appearance. She wore her cats grace boots and told her father that this was what she would be wearing if he wanted her to go at all. He responded by rolling his eyes and said "fine".

Their visit lasted only a few hours. They did a side-along apparation to the side walk in front of the Malfoys Manor. Lillian felt the Malfoys were far too snooty for her tastes but she was polite. Their son, Draco, was an absolute brat who spent most of his time crying and throwing whatever he could get his hands on, Lillian got hit with his toys and sippy cup on several occasions. The Malfoys cut the visit short due to an unexpected dinner invite from a Ministry Official. Severus was irritable for the rest of the evening, muttering under his breath about 'inconsiderate snobs'. They apparated back home and had a light dinner before Severus turned in early for the evening.

The next week passed slowly, Hagrid went back to the castle to begin preparing for the students return, Severus and Lillian spent several hours a day working on transfigurations, charms, and potions with occasional pop quizzes in history. The day to head back to school finally arrived, Lillian was up, packed, and ready before the sun rose. The Coach that they had ridden in to get to Spinners End was back, waiting for them. Within a few minutes they were in the air and in a few hours they were back at Hogwarts. Argus Filtch met them at the gate, taking Lillian's bags, Severus hugged her before going off to prepare his class room for classes.

"Did you have a good holiday Miss Lillian?" Argus asked

"Yes, quite delightful, thank you for asking," Lillian said. They walked to the castle through the snow, hearing a chorus of ravens cawing from the forbidden forest. Lillian smelled smoke in the air, it smelled like the blend of wood Hagrid preferred she thought, and sure enough, the smell was rising from the chimney in his hut. Lillian settled herself into her room in the RavenClaw tower and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, a History, _discovering a note in it. When she opened the note she saw that it only had two words on it, Merry Christmas, and before she could close the letter the words dissolved into a glittering black powder which sprayed her in the face. It blinded, burned, and itched terribly, she screamed for help and fell to the ground, curling into a fetal position and alternating between screaming and sobbing. Soon several students stood around her, Rhiannon Browning ran to get Madam Pomfrey returning with her a few minutes later. Madam Pomfrey found residue of the powder and recognized it as something used in horrible practical jokes. It was often referred to as hair face. After the initial pain the affected area would sprout thick dark hair, Lillian's face was soon completely covered in a dark pelt. The condition was easily curable but often left some small amount of facial hair that would require routine removal. After the initial shock of what happened there were occasional giggles behind Lillian's back and the nickname of Hairy Lil started floating around the school and Lillian became a social outcast.

Chapter 15 Grains of Sand

Lillian felt betrayed and abandoned by her friends. The only people that could have gotten into her room to place the letter in her book would have been someone who knew where the book was, someone let in by a Ravenclaw but she couldn't see anyone in Ravenclaw doing that to her, and it had to be a girl, boys would not have been able to come up the stairs. No one but Moaning Myrtle and Beatrice had a kind word for her for weeks on end. On top of that she felt more out of place amongst the first years than ever. Physically she looked like she was between sixteen and eighteen at this point. She had been told that her growth would more than likely stop near this point, but that didn't keep her feeling like less of a freak in a school full of those that most society would deem freaks. The majority of the students became highly occupied with Quidditch, a game that Lillian had no interest in and most of her fellow students ignored her at this point. Any time anyone asked her if she was going to the upcoming match she replied that she had better things to do, like cleaning the stables, which was true. She spent her free time in either the Library, the Stables with Polaris or in the Potions Laboratory, and students began calling her Miss Snape in addition to hairy.

One day during breakfast Beatrice came to her wanting Lillian to come with her after class to enjoy the spring. Beatrice told Lillian she had spent too much time inside and alone, sunshine and fresh air would do her a world of good. Lillian grudgingly accepted the invitation before heading off to class, noticing that Janice and Willow were watching Beatrice with rapt attention. Lillian assumed they were probably up to their old tricks again and that Beatrice would need assistance at some point in dealing with those two again. The day felt slow but Lillian didn't care, she was further ahead in her classes than any other student and had no fear of what the rest of the year would bring, it was just a matter of flowing through each day until the end of the school year, and hopefully she'd spend the summer in the Hog's Head again. After classes she went outside down to the shore where Beatrice had suggested, Beatrice was there and had laid out a blanket on the ground, she had a picnic basket and several bottles of butter beer sitting there.

"I haven't seen much of you since before Christmas, I've missed you,"said Beatrice, a friendly smile on her lips. She was looking quite healthy, no longer emaciated she had a bit of muscle tone in her arms and calves. The tan she had at the beginning of the school year was largely faded and her natural light brown hair colour had completely replaced her formerly bleached out hair. She stood up and hugged Lillian and they sat down. They talked about Christmas, Lillian only referring to her parents as mummy and daddy. She told Beatrice that her daddy worked in the Potions industry and her Mummy often dealt with Animals. They had a picnic dinner of two whole roasted chickens which Lillian ate a frightening amount of and roast vegetables on the blanket and watched the sunset savouring their butter beers in the twilight, before walking back to the castle holding hands. They entered the castle and Filtch, who was standing next to the door reminded them that they were supposed to be in before dark but that he wouldn't say anything to anyone this time. They hugged again and parted, heading for their separate towers. When Lillian got back to her room she got ready for bed, and noticed that there was a letter in her pocket that hadn't been there earlier. It had writing on its outside that said 'from Beatrice' she recognized the writing as Beatrice's but was still very cautious about opening it. She put on a pair of gloves that Severus had given her for handling dangerous mushrooms and particularly potent potions and Lillian held it away from herself while opening it. She waited a few moments and when nothing shot out she turned it over and read it.

_Please destroy this letter after you are done reading it. I believe that Janice is responsible for the hair face letter. I believe that she used a house elf from her home to introduce the letter to your room. I cannot prove any of this yet, but be careful, she will try to hurt you again. Many years ago I did something that I am not proud of and Janice knows about it-she has some control over me and I cannot go directly against her, but I will help you in anyway I can,_ Lillian finished reading the letter and held it to a candle flame, it caught fire and was gone forever within a moment. _What could Beatrice have done that it would still haunt her and why can't she go to her parents about it? How can I stop Janice and not have Beatrice hurt in the process? How much does Willow know?_ Questions rolled through her head like dice in a role-playing game, she explored every side and angle she could think of, and she thought deeply. This was one time that her knowledge and skills acquired from Severus and Hagrid were not helping her in the slightest. She sat at the window to her room, watching the stars and the night sky. Wishing for a knight in magical armour to come swooping in on flying steed brandishing a sword of truth for all the world to see. "I wonder..." she said aloud, before grabbing parchment and ink pot to start a letter.

_Sweetness,_

_ After your last missive much has happened. Vexed was I upon my return as you may have heard. Everyone has turned from me except the subject of your second letter, But can I truly trust her? Everything that I read would say no, but can she be re-evaluated? A confession was given to me without specifics. The puppet wants to aid me but worries about her strings. Remember what you asked of me? I can say with certainty that if you can give more information you will fan the flame of desire to ascend to your request. Can her secret come out without her being destroyed in the process? Everything I know and hope is laid before you, I hope to hear from you soon. I would like to help her resolve her problem without her coming to any harm, and I would also like to resolve those using her without the aforementioned caveat._

She looked at the letter for a moment before signing it 'Lady Mandrake'. She folded the letter and slipped on the boots her father had given her and her darkest cloak before heading to the Owlery. She fetched an owl that she knew was one of the best at finding a person without having an exact address and told it to take it to Lord Monkshood. The owl looked at her for a moment before hooting and taking off, letter secured to its leg. She then headed back to bed, walking right behind Filtch for several corridors without him knowing. She got undressed and when to bed, hoping she hadn't just sat herself down in a dragons mouth with that letter. She slept peacefully, dreaming of fish in fancy wizarding robes dancing their way though a great whirlpool.

When she woke in the morning there was a single long stem red rose and a sprig of Aconitum sitting on her windowsill on top of an envelope. She knew that there was only one who would dare to do that and grabbed the letter, tearing the envelope open roughly. There were two letters inside and a sketch, the sketch was of her in the dress she wore to the dinner held by The Nightshade Society the level of detail was impressive, especially since it was from memory. The first letter contained no coded messages, it was simply a reproach. The second one looked blank but she noticed a few letters darkening near where she held it, she had heard of ink like this, it was heat reactive, she breathed on the paper and the message appeared, it would disappear again when it got cold, and could be removed permanently if the paper were rubbed with ice.

_Dearest_

_ Flattery will get you everywhere, including places you may not truly be ready for. Do not offer yourself so freely unless you are really and truly ready for the consequences, and do not play childish games, you are better than that. _

_M_

_Lady Mandrake_

_ Your friend made a poor choice in her youth to listen to those who were her friends until recently, and although in truth she was goaded into the action it did result in a muggle being seriously injured, to the point where if she had been an adult her wand would have been taken away and destroyed. Her parents also have a dark past, they did serve He Who Shall Not Be Named along with the parents of her former friends, and all three sets of parents keep each other in check with the knowledge of what each other did in those dark years. That being stated the ministry is very aware of what happened when she was a child and has a file open about her parents and their associates. The Ministry will not seek legal charges against her at this point, it is only her own fear that keeps the puppet strings in place. You can rest assured that our group is going to take the pressure off of her parents and will give her former friends something more important to worry about. As to her personal situation, we will do what we can, but ultimately she will need to free herself from the chains that bind her. You can help her and further empower her by being there for her as a friend. We have reassessed her and have every confidence that she no longer seeks to ruin you._

_The Nightshade Society._

She set the letter down and watched the ink fade without her body heat to warm it. She folded it and put it in her bag, She dressed and headed for the great hall for breakfast, emptying a glass of ice water and inserting the letter into the glass before pouring the ice back in. The ink darkened briefly before dissolving and dripping off the paper. She ate quickly, slightly sloppily, egg yolk dribbling down her chin and getting ketchup in the very fine hairs under her lip. _Must ask McGonagall if she can show me anything to get rid of that permanently_, she thought on the way to transfigurations class. She found out from Professor McGonagall after class that Madam Pomfrey had tried several charms and incantations to get it permanently gone, but a very fine moustache was the best that she had been able to accomplish. McGonagall did offer to show her muggle waxing techniques that she knew of that could help. Lillian sighed and thought _Oh well, I should have suspected something like this with mums heritage, at least I don't have a beard._

Three days passed since the Nightshade Soceities response came before she saw or rather heard the results. Lillian had been sitting outside in the shade of an oak tree reading a book on magical fungi and closed the book, having finished reading it when a pair of carriages with Ministry markings pulled up. A man wearing a very regal robe and holding a scroll stepped out of one carriage followed by four large men. Dumbledore appeared at the doorway a moment after the Ministry official arrived and they talked for a few moments before Dumbledore ushered all five men in. Less than ten minutes later they left the main door with Willow and Janice as well as all of their possessions in tow. Willow shot a look of pure hate at Lillian as she was shoved roughly into the carriage. Lillian headed up to the Raven Claw tower to retrieve a treatise she had on goblin crowns and an apple. Beatrice arrived at the door to the Ravenclaw tower as Lillian was half way through her apple, knocking for nearly ten minutes before someone came opened the door to tell her that by now she should know which tower was Gryffindor and which was Ravenclaw before the door was nearly slammed in her face. Rhiannon Browning noticed who was at the door and asked Beatrice to wait while she got Lillian. Lillian came down and met Beatrice who was near bursting with excitement.

"They've been arrested!"

"Who has Bea?"asked Lillian.

"Both Janices and Willows Parents! The Ministry didn't arrest MY parents, but asked them to testify for the prosecution! I can't give any details but some new information came to light- and well, my parents no longer are under anyones control. The Ministry is even offering to protect them until the trial! Janice and Willow had to leave school! I'm FREE!"

Beatrice jump forward wrapping her arms around Lillian in a celebratory hug that lasted for five minutes. They walked around the halls talking until Mister Filtch warned them that it was getting late, they hugged again before heading off to their seperate towers.

Lillian was noticeably distracted in class from that point on, sometimes sitting through class and doodling instead of paying attention, and she was given detention on more than one occasion. She didn't always come properly dressed either, sometimes she would forget a shoe or leave her hair completely unbrushed. She was taken aside by Professor Flitwick and warned that if she didn't straighten up she could cost Ravenclaw house points

"I'm sorry Professor, but I have nothing to do outside of waiting for the end of the term. I need something to focus on," She said.

"Sometimes part of the learning process involves more patience than what we feel we have. Instead of ignoring the class, show what you know," he said in an excitedly high voice before dismissing her.

Lillian wandered down to Professor Snape's office knocking on his door.

"Enter" came from behind the door.

She came in and Snape gave the briefest smile before asking if he could help her. He had a stack of scrolls on his desk and was reading through one while marking on it with a red quill.

"Grading papers?"

"Yes, another Gryffindor is drawing closer and closer to the grade of Troll. I assume you came to discuss your recent difficulties with paying attention in class? I've heard you are having the same issue in all of your classes as of late. Many of your professors are finding this difficult to take as anything but blatant disrespect," he said, marking a large red T on the top of the scroll before starting on another one.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for that. I don't know what to do father. I've completed my classwork in every class for the year. I have nothing to do until the end of term. Professor Flitwick suggested showing off or something like that, he's difficult to understand when he gets excited and squeaky," she said sighing.

"Unfortunately there is little I can do to help you. If you want I can assign a special research project for you, which will allow you to not go to class, and I could suggest such to the other professors, but outside of that you must simply be more conscientious of how you are perceived," he said without glancing up from the homework he was grading.

"Thank you Professor. I believe that would be ideal," she replied

"I will expect a scroll of no less than two feet describing what topic you wish to research and how you intend to study said subject by this time tomorrow. You will be expected to report in at least once a week, and I am likely to confirm your whereabouts with other staff, so if you say that you will be somewhere, make sure you are there, and not sneaking about the castle, do I make myself clear?" he asked, looking up at her with a razor sharp glance that spoke volumes on how serious he was.

"Yes Sir," she replied

"Dismissed,"

She rose and left his office, making her way to the great hall for dinner. She had a fairly light (for her) dinner of smoked kippers, baked beans with toast, and tea. The tea was no where near as satisfying as the dragonsblood coffee but it was a breakfast tea from Ireland that a second year HufflePuff named Molly had offered her, and was a bit stronger than what most students drank. She thought for a while as to what she would research. She considered for a moment doing her paper on Dragonsblood coffee, but was afraid that would venture too close to the culinary and domestic use of magic that her father detested.

Professor Snape would want something to do with Potions, so perhaps research on a specific ingredient would be a suitable topic, research on Monkshood was appealing but Lillian feared it would be too common, a fear that a quick trip to the library confirmed, the only plant more researched seem to be mandrake. She thought back to the dragonsblood coffee, and then to dragonsblood itself, but Headmaster Dumbledore had quite literally written the book on that subject. Dragonsblood was out, but maybe the blood of something else, she quickly scanned for research on the magical properties of other animal bloods, finding some on unicorn, but none on thestrals! She wouldn't be willing to harm Polaris, who was getting large and rambunctious, but she knew there were jars of thestral blood in the schools storage that were never used, they had been purchased by Professor Slughorn when he ran potions and had never been used, most people found the colour which was yellow near the surface and faded to black at the bottom almost as disturbing as the the thick oiliness of the blood. Then there was the smell, which was described as what it would smell like if one were to try brewing tea with fish scales for tea bags and dung for tea leaves, but Lillian had read that if one suspended a thread of pure silver in the flame of a candle the odour would be nullified.

The next day shortly after breakfast Lillian spoke to Professor Snape and he agreed on her research topic. Professor McGonagall felt that a research project would not be appropriate for a first year in transfigurations class and told Lillian that she simply needed to pay more attention in class or she would get detentions. Professor Flitwick liked the research idea but insisted on picking the topic of proper and safe wand usage and caretaking. Lillian nearly rolled her eyes at this idea of a topic, but at least it would be better than potential detention. In her Defence Against the Dark Arts class Professor Poof threatened to give her a detention for suggesting a research project and then ordered her to sprint back and forth while naming the fifty types of posion in alphabetical order. Madame Sprout told her she could do a paper on whatever plants she liked as long as she'd come by and tend plants at least twice a week.

Lillian fell into a routine that suited her well, she had breakfast as usual and then would go to the library for two hours on three days a week before heading to transfigurations class, where Professor McGonagall had become slightly more strick on the RavenClaws as they drew closer to the end of the term. After these two classes she would go to lunch and head back to the library until it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Poof. The Professor had added cartwheels and summersaults to the normal running he expected which had caused some students to complain of the potential risk of injury, for which they received detentions and extra laps. The Professor told Lillian that he suspected her of leading this rebellion and he'd bring this up with Professor Dumbledore next time he saw the Headmaster if the complaints did not stop. She waited until he walked off to stick her tongue out at him. He spun around a moment before she did, saw her stick out her tongue and gave her a weeks detention. One day shortly after she had gotten back to the Ravenclaw tower from detention (which was more running while naming dangerous magical creatures, in alphabetical order) there was a knock at her door. She felt an odd sense of de ja vous at this knock, and stopped brushing her hair midstroke, she stood and opened the door, finding Professor Dumbledore standing outside waiting, fingertips pressed together in front of his chest, smiling.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, certainly Professor, please sit down," Lillian said. Lillian sat on her bed while Professor Dumbledore sat on a chair at the desk next to her bed.

"An idea was brought to me by Professor Flitwick, an idea regarding your future," he said

Lillian got very nervous, as if she were about to be led to a hangman's noose.

"Because of your physicial maturity and intellectual capacity, the Professors and I feel that you should not start the beginning of the next year with the rest of the second years," he said. There was a long and heartwrenching pause, Lillian now felt like she was in the noose and the hangman's hand was on the lever, waiting to pull the release on the door under her feet. "We feel that you and the world at large would be better served if you were beginning alongside the fifth years at the start of the next term. The Ministry does not see eye to eye with us and a compromise has been arranged where you will be given a rather strict academic examination at the end of the term. If you pass you will begin your fifth year at the start of the next term. If you do not pass, you will begin the next term with the second years. If you wish, you can decline testing and simply move on with the second years, I will leave that up to you," Dumbledore said. Lillian though for a moment and then asked "may I have a list of topics that may be covered on this examination?"

"To the best of my ability, yes, It will be waiting in the library for you when you get there tomorrow morning. The test will take place in the unused classroom on the south side of the third floor. The exam materials are chosen by the examinor, and you will have a different examinor for each subject, only half of the examinors will be your professors, the rest will be ministry officials, and while I can suggest materials for them to ask you about I cannot force them to go by school guidelines," He said. "Now I must ask you, do you wish to take this test?"

"Yes Headmaster, I will,"

With that he nodded, and informed her that her research projects were suspended until the following term and the list of topics would arrive before the morning. She would be excused from further classes until after the test and she was to go to the library everyday for studies. He stood, told her 'good night' and left. She squealed with delight and began jumping up and down for ten minutes before cartwheeling out of her room and down the stairs to the common room. There were others in the common room who soon crowded around her to find out what was going on. She told them and most of the students were quite pleased at her potential advancement. The only one who looked sad by this news was Rhiannon.

"Im going to miss you,"she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere dorkling! I'll still be a Ravenclaw, I'll still see you all the time," she said, brushing Rhiannons golden hair back from her face.

"But its not the same. Who's going to help me study?"

"You can study on your own, you just need to read your meticulously written notes. What do you think I was using to quiz you? You've got to be the best note taker I've ever seen," she said.

She received hugs from all her fellow Ravenclaw and a kiss on the lips from Nikki Duncan and her twin brother Nicholas. Nikki's kiss was little longer than Lillian was comfortable with and while Nicholas's kiss was just a peck on the lips his hand slid onto Lillians bottom for just a moment before Lillian grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away. All of the Ravenclaw first years soon went off to their room staying up past their normal time giggling and chatting, at some point someone brought out a bottle of butterbeer and they shared it before finally turning in for the night.

Chapter 16 Vengence

Lillian woke up then next morning before anyone else had, as was fairly normal for her. She went off to breakfast and had three soft boiled eggs, kippers, an apple, a serving of bubble and squeak and a glass of vegetable juice, finishing with a cup of black tea before belching loudly and heading off to the Library. Her list of materials was waiting for her at the library. The list was roughly sixteen feet long and divided into two categories, _must know_ and _it would be a good idea to read up on, _the first category took over half the lenth of the scroll in average sized letter. She took the scroll with her and her own quill and paper, she put a check mark next to the subjects she knew well enough to take a N.E.W.T.S. level test on (according to Professor Snape), which reduced the number of items to half of the must know and a quarter of the it would be a good idea to read up on. The subjects she had not encountered yet were underlined while those she had never heard of were circled and given top priority. She stayed in the library all day, skipping lunch and dinner in an effort to maximize her studying. She was finally chased out of the library by the librarian about an hour before she normally went to bed. She continued in this routine until about three weeks until the end of term when the library became nearly flooded with students prepping for either end of term exams, O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S., at that point she had mastered the must know and wasn't concerned about the other bits. On her last day in the library before it became too crowded for her tastes a letter hit her in the head. She had been so absorbed in a book on divination by goat brains that she didn't see who had thrown it. She opened it very carefully, the flap away from her face, it didn't explode, but she got nervous when she flipped it over and read it, it said simply _This isn't over yet!_ The letter had been written in blood, but not the dark red of dried human or mammal blood, she sniffed it and it smelled reptillian or maybe... suddenly she jumped up and screamed as loudly as she could "LUTHER!" before running as fast as she could up to the Raven Claw tower. She got to her room and the first thing she noticed was that Luther, her Beazor toad was missing. He hadn't hidden himself, Lillian always found him right away when he played that game, he was geniunely missing. She searched her room and the RavenClaw common room in a panic, not finding him. She ran from the Raven Claw tower shouting "Luther!" managing to scare a good number of students. She told Mister Filtch about the note and what she suspected and he immediately began hunting with his cat but stopped as Professor Snape came around the corner and spoke to Filtch. Professor Snape walked up to Lillian, his hands holding something that was wrapped in a green silk cloth in front of him.

"Miss Hape — Lillian, I must apologize on behalf of my house, it seems someone from my house has ill will towards you. He was found on a table in the common room. I assure you that I will do all that is in my power to find who has done this and punish as severly as allowed," he said, handing her a no longer living Luther.

Lillian opened the cloth to find her toad, his skin a shade of pale white, spikes sticking out at odd angles. There was a single wound near his neck which could not have been fatal. The only thing that would cause a beazor toad to change to that shade of white and have spikey outcroppings in such a random manner was extreme pain, Lillian knew this for fact and was confirmed by Professors McGonagall , Poof, and Snape. Luther had died the victim of the Cruciatus curse.

"He was tortured..." she said before falling to her knees while holding her friend close to her chest, sobbing.

Professor Snape tested the wands of every student in his house, no one in Slytherin had a wand that had used that spell. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout questioned everyone in their respective houses to have had any problems with Lillian in the past, to no success. Lillian spent the next three days an inconsolable mess, she did not come out to eat, she did not study, Professors Snape and Flitwick had no luck with her, Hagrid had only marginal success in getting her to bring Luther out for a proper funeral near the lake, she went back to her room immediately afterwards and did not come out for two more days. Finally Professor Dumbledore insisted that she must come out or she ran the risk of not being allowed to continue her education at Hogwarts. She rejoined the world of the living but still would wear only black including a black veil until the day before her examination took place. In that two week period she had barely eaten more than toast and vegetable broth. She finally took off the veil and ate three meals that day, of average size for the average student, which was light for her. She dressed in the same wizarding robe that most students wore and went out to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid opened the door before she could knock and said "I'm sorry. He was a good toad,"

"I want to get whoever did this. I have theories but no proof. I want them to feel what he felt. I want to do to them what they did to him,"

"NO LILLIAN! You know what was used on him, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape confirmed it. That's one of the unforgivable ones that is, you shouldn't even begin to think a doing that to a person,"

" I DON'T CARE! If they can do it to Luther I should be able to do it to them!"

"Sweetness, don't go lettin darkness inside your heart. No one, no man, woman, or animal deserves to be tortured to death, but we can't go lookin for revenge! Blimey, it's the first step on becoming a dark wizard that is," he said while wrapping his arms around her "Promise me you won't go lookin for revenge," he said to her.

"If I promised that I'd be lying, and I won't do that. I will have revenge in one way or another," she said.

"Lillian, a wise man er- woman, maybe, once said the best revenge is to live well. I don't know exactly what it means but don't lower yourself to the level of whatever would of done this,"

Lillian thought for a moment, smiled darkly to herself and said "thank you mummy," before turning back to the castle. She sat on her bed for the rest of the evening plotting how to prove Janice or Willow had murdered poor Luther._ Even if I could prove it no one in the legal system would do a thing about it_ she thought to herself, _it's technically not a crime to use that curse on an animal, just on she'd get fined for destroying property and maybe cruelty to an animal, but nothing near what poor Luther went through._ Near midnight, after all the others had gone to bed there was a tapping at the window. Lillian got up and looked out to see an owl sitting outside, a message tied to its leg. She took the message and the owl flew off immediately. She opened the message and it simply said:

_I will see you tomorrow. -M_

She read it again twice before folding it neatly and putting it in a clothing drawer. She went to sleep after that and did not dream of anything memorable.

The morning of the test arrived and Lillian got up before sunrise, washed and dressed before heading down to the great hall. There was no one else in the great hall, the fireplaces were not even lit. She sat down at the Raven Claw table in her usual spot and thought about a large bowl of oatmeal, and within a few moments a large bowl of very thick oatmeal was in front of her, with a bottle of hot sauce next to it and a steaming cup of black tea near her hand. She ate quickly before heading to the unused classroom on the third floor, south side as Dumbledore had told her to do. He was sitting at a long table with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Madame Pomfrey. Everyone except Dumbledore looked as if they were half asleep, blearily opening their eyes to acknowledge Lillian's arrival. Shortly after Lillian arrived the door opened again and four more wizards came in.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and gestured to the arriving party "May I introduce the Ministries delegation, this is John Darewood, who will be in charge of the delegation. Behind him is Arthur Weasley with the department of Muggle Affairs, Frank Longbottom of the Aurorers office, and Prentiss Lockhart, with the office of charms," The last introduction made Lillian's eyes nearly pop out of her head, it was Lord Monkshood!

Testing took several hours and was done in question and answer as well as demonstration format. The examinor would test Lillian in the classroom with one witness from the opposite delegation present. Professor McGonagall spent two and a half hours grilling Lillian over Transfigurations including arm, hand, and wand positions. Madame Pomfrey tested Potions, having Lillian brew seven different potions simutaneously, as well as describe in writing the cures for three types of posion. Professor Sprout handled Herbs, focusing on what seasons to plant, what amount of soil and light plants needed and how much water was required as well as proper harvesting. Frank Longbottom gave a very thorough test on defence against the dark arts, which included a demonstration of defencive spell casting in a wizard duel senario. John Darewood himself tested Lillian on History focusing largely on the goblin wars before Lockhart covered her on Charms. Lockhart wore a smirk whenever Madame Pomfrey was not able to see his face, he did seem to enjoy spending time with her, testing her right under the noses of the Ministry. At the end he shook her hand, pressing a note into her palm before turning to join the Ministry delegation. Minister Darewood looked to Headmaster Dumbledore and simply said "We will be in touch" before the Ministry delegation left the room. After they left Lillian and Dumbledore were the only ones left in the room, Dumbledore looked to Lillian and said "As soon as they let me know I will tell you the result, although I believe you may wish to plan a celebration," Three days passed in which Lillian spent most of her time in her room. Some classes had started their end of year testing while others had not, the testing was being staggered to try to give everyone adequate time in each subject. She had packed all of her possessions and was ready to leave the school for the summer. She had been in contact with Albeforth already and he assured her she'd be welcome at the Hog's Head for the summer, he sounded as if he missed her but didn't want to admit to such. Finally there was a knock at the door, a house elf was waiting at her door, scroll in his hand. The scroll was from Dumbledore, and it read _Passed with nearly perfect scores. Congratulations and enjoy your summer before the fifth year begins. _Lillian rolled the scroll back up, said thank you to the House Elf and closed the door. She sighed with boredom and walked out of the bedroom, down to the Ravenclaw common room, which was packed with students studying. She left the Ravenclaw tower and went to find Mister Filtch, who was looking for a Gryffindor who had been setting off dungbombs near the entrance to the Slytherin house.

"Hello Mister Filtch," she said.

"Hello Miss Lillian. Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I've already had my exam, I'm done for the year. What do you do during the summer?"

"Eh? Oh, um, I mostly read. Alittle bit o knittin, catch a rugby game down at a pub in Liverpool, ye know, stuff any o bloke would do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I like you. You're one of my favourite people here, but I don't know that much about you. Do you have any family?" She asked.

"No, not no more. Me parents passed away years ago, had two brothers that both served in the second muggle world war, neither of them came back. It's just me and me cat, alone. I erm, appreciate talking to you Miss Lillian, but I erm, need to be getting on," he said, turning and walking off, trying not to cry over memories.

_ Well that didn't go very well_ thought Lillian. She tried talking to others but they were either busy studying or busy keeping students at their studies. Madame Pomfrey was the only one who seemed to be as out of anything to do as Lillian, although she was occasionally asked by students if she had anything to increase memory or prevent sleepiness, both subjects got a resounding no everytime they were asked. Lillian and Madame Pomfrey spent a few hours in a game of chess, not wizard chess, but standard chess. They also took tea, Madame Pomfrey enjoying a cup of what she called her cleansing tea, (which smelled of mint and rose hips) while Lillian had an exotic licorice tea. Madame Pomfrey had plans over the summer to spend time on the beaches of southern france and would be attending a healers confrence in New Delhi afterwards. The night came to the sky and Lillian headed off to dinner in the Great Hall. Several Ravenclaws were missing from the house table, most likely skipping dinner in favour of studying, while all the Ravenclaws who were there had several stacks of books and notes around them to study while they mostly ignored the food. Professor Flitwick came over several times to urge students into eating in five minute intervals between what they were studying, sitting a self turning hourglass down at the center of the table. Most of the students obeyed his instructions, Rhiannon Browning got momentarily confused when the hourglass made a chime, she placed a gravy covered steak in her history book and tried to take a bite out of her bookmark.

Lillian went back to the RavenClaw tower after dinner and offered to tutor anyone in the common room that thought they needed help. The RavenClaw common room fell silent for a moment before dozens of people started gathering around Lillian. She was offered a comfy chair next to the fireplace and a warm blanket as well as tea and buttered scones. Markus Tiberius asked her to help him with transfigurations as his wand technique was often critcized by Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. His problem seemed to be mostly in the wrist, he tended to bend his wrist more than needed throwing his spell work for a loop. Rothgar Maclaren had wand issues as well, he held his wand too much like a club, Lillian got him to soften his grip. Several second years asked her for help with potions, while she quizzed a third year on herbology. At some point a black cat belonging to a second year hopped into her lap and went to sleep. A pair of fourth year students were arguing with each other as to whether garlic protected against werewolves or if that was just a vampire thing. Nikki Duncan was asking questions about Satyrs and seemed to be slightly obsessed with them. Lillian found out that it had nothing to do with the end of term exams and everything to do with the holiday her family was taking to Greece in a few weeks. The night passed on with her tutoring at least one person from each year, most of the seventh year students were hesitent at best about asking a first year for N.E.W.T.S. level help but they found she was more than capable. She fell asleep in the chair, cat curled up in her lap, multiple students in comfortable positions on the floor surrounding her and was the first one awake in the morning. She went up to her room and dug out a package that she had been given by Aberforth on the day she left Hogshead, it was a bag filled with dragonsblood coffee grounds and a filter bag. She brought the bag down to the common room and found a tea kettle, and began heating it while finding as many clean tea cups as she could. She brewed nearly twenty cups of coffee before her grounds were exhausted and had them sitting on a table waiting for people to awaken. The scent was enough to get everyone in the tower out of bed within five minutes and buzzing like a beehive thirty seconds after the first sip. The entire Ravenclaw tower was heading off to class while most other students were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Lillian went out to the greenhouse to ask Professor Sprout if she needed any help and was given a list of chores, most of which involved cleaning the mess that the first years had left in testing yesterday. She went about straightening the dirt in and around the pots before she swept the floor. She then watered the plants and removed any insects that weren't useful, dropping the pests into the pots of mandrake, watching the roots in the pot grab the insects and pull them underground before hearing a distinctive crunching noise. She had the cleaning and watering completed and was about to put her broom away when she heard a knock at the door. She turned and saw Hagrid standing there, smiling at her.

"Lillian, I heard you were lookin for things to do, and well, its been awhile since you went to the forest wit yer old mummy..."

"The Forbiden forest is closed to first years mummy, I could get in trouble for going in there," she said to him

"Aw, don't you go worryin about that. Nobody will say anything and if they do I'll sort them out," Hagrid said, pulling up his shirt sleeves to reveal his massive forearms.

"You prolly should git yer crossbow, just to be safe though,"

Lillian put the broom down and then got out her wand, saying "Accio Crossbow". Her crossbow came flying out of the castle at top speed, startling several students and a few of the ghosts. The quiver of bolts was on a leather cord that was tied to the crossbows stock, she untied it and then fastened it to her waist, taking out a fresh bowstring and threading it on. She loaded one iron tipped bolt and then walked over to Hagrid, simply saying "ready" before strolling past him to the woods.

"are we looking for anything specific, mum?" she asked as they entered the woods.

"not really, I just thought it'd be nice to spend time together, yeh know,"

They spent a few hours wandering the woods, noting the locations of any bones they found including one werewolf skeleton. Lillian noticed several rare herbs in the forest that would be useful and mentioned them to Hagrid, who just smiled and "okay dear". Lillian could tell by the distribution of specific plants and how low some of the long grass was that the centaurs territory was expanding in a southwestern direction, bringing them closer to the area claimed by Aragog. She mentioned this to Hagrid whose only response was "ooh, them spiders don't play nice, not with centaurs they don't",

"mummy, have you been into the firewhiskey? You sound inebriated, or you that you think I've gone back to being fresh out of the cauldron"

"wha? No Lillian, I erm-, I just like you know, spending time with you. We don't have to be scouting, just enjoy the trees"

Lillian looked at Hagrid for a moment as if a squirrel had come out of one ear and gone into the other before saying "right then," and continuing on their path.

Hagrid seemed to be feeling nostalgic, and asked her if she remembered when the unicorn drooled on her, she gave a curt yes before asking him if he knew about any local floodplains. Lillian had no desire to walk memory lane right now. _Hagrid is allowing his size or his maternal instincts to cloud his judgement and awareness regarding the environment we are in, there's a reason it was called the 'Forbidden Forest' _she thought to herself. Once it started getting dark they made their way back to the school, Hagrid picking his daughter up in a bear hug before she went back into the castle. After reaching the Ravenclaw tower she put her crossbow away and changed for bed. She dreamed darkly, mostly of Luther and him hopping up and down on Janice and Willow until they asked for forgiveness.

The morning came and with it came relief. Today was to be Lillians last day before heading off to Hogsmead for the summer, she had already packed and arranged transportation to the villiage for the next morning. She wandered around the school saying goodbye to people, mostly the Professors as there were few students she had any interest in. She wasn't interested in the end of term feast or the house cup, she had heard that Slytherin had won Quidditch this year and was likely to win the house cup, with Ravenclaw coming in second in number of points.


End file.
